Georgia on my mind
by EveApplefield
Summary: Il y a des années de cela, Jonathan Crane a laissé quelque chose en Géorgie. Il est grand temps qu'il vienne le reprendre... (Suite de fête des mères)
1. Chapter 1

Tout sauf l'histoire appartient à DC Comics

**! IMPORTANT ! J'ai mis un petit résumé de toutes les fics/OS à venir sur mon profil parce que, étant dans la rédaction de GEORGIA IS ON MY MIND et ROULETTE RUSSE, qui seront postées simultanément, je me rends compte que la première sera finie bien avant la suivante, alors je voudrais savoir quelle histoire vous voudriez voir publiée après GEORGIA IS ON MY MIND. Soyez gentils et allez voter, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews/fav :P**

* * *

L'année de ses onze ans, Esther Rosemary Keeny rentra presque tous les jours à pied. Durant une bonne heure elle empruntait toujours le même trajet, partant de son école vers le nord, faisant quelques courses à la supérette si ses parents le lui demandaient, contournant le parc et son lac artificiel qui ne trompait personne, laissant les chiens aboyer quand elle passait devant d'autres maisons, puis elle rentrait enfin chez elle. Normalement elle n'aurait pas du rentrer directement chez elle mais aller au lieu de travail de sa mère, qui lui n'était qu'à cinq minutes de marche. Mais voilà le problème c'est qu'elles rentraient toujours tard et que la plus jeune Keeny détestait l'endroit. AU départ sa mère protestait et la grondait quand elle la voyait en revenant, citant des cas de disparition, la menace des pédophiles… Mais après trois semaines comme el voyait que sa fille n'avait pas du tout l'intention de changer ses habitudes karen l'avait laissée faire. En hiver il faisait nuit depuis longtemps quand elle ouvrait la porte, et en été elle se sentait mal d'avoir passé tant de temps à marcher sous le soleil de Georgie, mais jamais ouvrir la porte ne lui donnait envie de soupirer et de retirer ses chaussures. Pas quand la première vision qui l'accueillait au retour resterait l'abominable collection de statuettes de moutons de sa mère. Rosemary ne savait pas ce qu'elle leur trouvait avec leurs airs attardés mais ce n'était pas elle qui choisissait la décoration, elle ne faisait que subir. C'était quand elle rentrait dans sa chambre -premier étage, deuxième porte à gauche- que la préadolescente se laissait tomber sur son lit sans même enlever son sac de ses épaules, ses membres rachitiques volants dans tous les sens, ses longs pieds faisant parfois tomber le réveil en bout de son lit.

Réveil qui était actuellement en train de sonner.

Avec un reflexe que Pavlov n'aurait pas dénié, sa jambe se tendit et son pied rentra en contact avec l'engin de torture qui tomba au pied de sa table de chevet. Malheureusement, ça ne le fit pas taire. Après avoir essayé de mettre un, puis deux, puis trois oreillers sur sa tête pour essayer d'étouffer les sons pop-electro du nouveau single numéro un au hit parade, Rosemary envoya valser les couvertures et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le radio réveil et le fit enfin taire. Bon sang a quoi sa mère avait bien pu penser en le lui offrant ? A rien probablement. Ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre les deux oreilles de sa mère resterait, et ce pour toujours, un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité. Si activité il y avait. Oh c'était gentil de sa part de lui faire un cadeau pour son anniversaire mais le petit réveil de voyage qu'elle avait auparavant lui allait très bien, elle l'aurait reprit si ça n'avait pas fait de peine à sa mère. Ce qui la gênait avec celui là c'était qu'il la réveillait au son des dernières tendances musicales de la saison, étant perpétuellement réglé sur une radio à la mode. Or Rosemary n'aimait pas la mode et haïssait tout ce qui s'en rapprochait de près ou de loin avec une hargne farouche, surtout quand cela concernait la musique. Elle avait déjà qualifié ce qui passait à la radio de « viol auditif ». Pas à haute voix non, en vérité elle s'était contenté de mettre ses écouteurs pour noyer le son de l'autoradio en faisant la tête.

Ayant maintenant cinq minutes de retard sur son programme matinal elle enfila prestement l'uniforme de son collège, empoigna son sac à dos et descendit à la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger à midi parce qu'elle oubliait toujours de le faire la veille. Non pas que ça servirait à grand-chose, elle n'avait jamais faim à midi et ce sandwich au thon finirait comme tous les autres dans l'estomac des pigeons.

« Esther tu es prête ?

_Rosemary_.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Non, ça ce n'était pas une espèce très peu évoluée de volatile, c'était le petit ami de sa mère. Qu'il ait l'intention de l'épouser ou pas ne changeait rien au fait que son prénom n'était pas Rosie, qu'elle ne le considèrerait pas plus comme son père que les trois derniers ou qu'elle l'appelle autre chose que Lionel. Ceci dit elle avait trouvé la parade et généralement elle ne lui adressait pas du tout la parole. Faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu elle trottina vers la salle de bain pour s'y laver les dents. Sa mère se poussa légèrement pour qu'elle puisse atteindre le dentifrice mais ses yeux ne se détournèrent pas du miroir. Rien qu'à voir Karen Keeny, ses cheveux teints en noirs, ses ongles étaient toujours faits, sa taille fine et son visage qui ne trahissait pas le poids des années il était évident que pour elle l'apparence c'était quelque chose d'important. Très concentrée sur son reflet, la bouche légèrement ouverte elle tenait sa pince à épiler avec l'air d'intense concentration d'un Dexter souhaitant empêcher son produit d'exploser. Une fois que sa fille se fut rincé la bouche elle commença à parler.

- Il est quelle heure ?

-Vingt-deux.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel elle retira un autre poil d'un coup sec.

- Ah je vais être en retard si je t'emmène… Tu peux demander à Lionel de t'emmener ? S'il est pas partit ?

Si seulement.

- Sur. A ce soir 'man.

Choisissant ce moment pour bouger elle l'enserra d'un bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue sans même se baisser. A presque douze ans sa fille faisait déjà la même taille que Karen.

- A ce soir Bébémary !

_Rosemary _! A quoi bon lui choisir un prénom si c'était pour ne pas l'utiliser et lui donner des surnoms mièvres à la place ? L'adolescente ne dit pourtant rien et se contenta de courir dehors pour rejoindre Numéro Quatre. Même en pensée elle ne l'appelait pas par son prénom. Quand il la vit courir vers le pick up il se contenta de sourire et de lui faire un signe. Il dit quelque chose aussi mais elle n'entendait pas à travers les vitre et c'est tant mieux parce que ça devait être « Allez monte Princesse ! » ou autre chose du même acabit. Elle claqua la portière et l'engin démarra avec un crachotement. Immédiatement il tenta de faire la conversation.

- T'as bien dormi Esther ?

-Mm.

Quand elle répondait comme ça sans même ouvrir la bouche ça avait le don d'agacer sa mère. Lionel lui trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Contrairement à Karen il ne devait pas avoir comprit que c'était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Ceci dit si la tronche de deux kilomètres qu'elle tirait en sa présence ne l'avait pas informé ça n'était pas ça qui allait marcher.

- Oh j'oublie tu préfère Rosemary c'est ça ?

- Moui.

Il avait retenu ça, c'était bien. Maintenant s'il pouvait se taire ça serait encore mieux.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus joli. Ca te gêne pas quand je t'appelle Rosie au moins ?

- Mm.

Elle était trop polie pour sortir ses écouteurs alors qu'il lui parlait. Parfois ça la démangeait. Son rock anglais était peut être passé de mode, mais c'était plus agréable que la voix endommagée par les cigarettes de l'énergumène à côté d'elle. Pas question qu'elle le lui dise par contre, Lionel avait des bras comme des jambonneaux. Après quelques minutes de silence il posa une main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention.

- T'en fais une tête, t'as des problèmes à l'école ?

A l'école peut être, mais là celui qui l'embêtait le plus était le gros truc poilu sur sa jambe qu'il appelait « bras ». Il savait ce que c'était l'espace personnel ?

- Mm.

Il retira sa main pour embrayer et Rosemary appuya son front contre la fenêtre. A ce rythme là plus elle serait bientôt devant le collège

- Tu veux en parler ?

Plutôt crever.

- Non ça va, y'a rien.

La main le retour, mais sur son épaule cette fois.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Non. Rosemary se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec ce type. Les autres petits amis de sa mère l'évitaient dès qu'ils comprenaient qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de leur parler et ça lui allait très bien. Elle commençait à les apprécier à partir du moment où ils lui fichaient la paix. Lui ne faisait que forcer sans relâche.

- Oui, sur. »

Cette fois ci il ne poussa pas plus loin, se contentant de discuter de choses et d'autres le reste du trajet. Vers le collège une musique country qu'il aimait bien passa à la radio et là, ce fut le drame. Lionel chanta de tout son cœur et posa son énorme patte d'ours en travers les épaules de Rosemary, la serrant à demi contre lui. Heureusement qu'elle put demander à sortir de la voiture trente seconde plus tard, parce que sinon elle… N'aurait rien fait du tout. Mais elle aimait croire que la gêne l'aurait poussée à lui mettre une gifle. Ou alors qu'elle est une poussée de pouvoirs métahumains ! Il y avait un garçon au lycée qui en avait, elle n'était plus très sur de ce que c'était, quelque chose à voir avec la vision. Elle rêvassa aux potentiels super pouvoirs qu'elle pourrait avoir peut être un jour durant toute la matinée, jusqu'au moment où son professeur d'histoire lui demanda sévèrement de résumer à la classe les évènements de la « nuit la plus claire », qu'on évitait d'appeler « guerre des anneaux » parce qu'il y avait toujours un petit malin pour imiter Gollum. S'étant avancé sur le programme elle avait pu répondre et éviter une punition, mais avait fait beaucoup plus attention jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Ce midi elle évita la cafétéria comme la peste, chose habituelle pour Rosemary Keeny. Sa mère trouvait ça plus rentable qu'elle se prépare quelque chose à manger plutôt que de tomber malade à cause de la nourriture beaucoup trop grasse qui était servie et ça c'était un point sur lequel elles étaient d'accord. Le seul fait de sentir l'odeur de vielle graisse qui émanait de l'endroit lui donnait la nausée. A la place elle partit dans le coin de la cour le plus ombragé et relu ses cours de l'après midi en oubliant complètement qu'elle avait un sandwich. Ce n'était pas grave, elle le laisserait au parc en rentrant chez elle et ça ferait plaisir aux oiseaux. Voyant que la cloche qui signalait le début de son cours de mathématiques allait bientôt commencer elle se leva et couru vers son casier. Une fois devant, elle prit une longue inspiration, s'assouplit les poignets et entra son code. Le « clic » de la serrure fut bien présent, mais ce truc était un traître et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'ouvrir pour autant. La preuve : quand elle tira sur la poignée il resta coincé. La chorégraphie était bien rodée depuis que les deux se connaissaient, à partir de ce moment là elle levait les yeux au ciel, secouait la poignée même si c'était inutile, soupirait exagérément, appuyait tout son poids contre la porte, la relevait un peu et tirait d'un coup sec. La voir s'acharner ainsi fit pouffer quelques filles qui passaient à côté d'elle et la préadolescente sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Tandis qu'elles continuaient de parler en chuchotant Rosemary se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et mit ses livres dans son sac. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air ridicule. En fait avec ses longs membres maigres, ses pieds de clowns, ses cheveux ternes, raides, sa natte perpétuellement ébouriffée, ses yeux comme de l'antigel et son uniforme à la fois trop large et trop court, elle savait qu'elle avait toujours l'air ridicule. Sa mère disait que ça irait mieux en grandissant, mais voilà du haut de son mètre soixante et onze la fillette de onze ans se trouvait déjà bien trop grande. Et si c'était vrai que les garçons n'aiment pas les filles trop grandes alors ça allait être encore pire au lycée. Elle referma son casier avec beaucoup moins d'énergie et resta silencieuse toute sa première heure de cours, sa confiance en elle détruite pour la journée.

Or, et n'importe qui peu témoigner, les élèves studieux et silencieux font d'excellentes cibles.

Après qu'on lui ait attribué un binôme masculin en littérature elle entendit des chuchotements derrière elle et commença à se méfier. Elle ne réagit pas et se contenta de garder un visage impassible en travaillant. Le garçon en face d'elle, moins habitué, semblait un peu inquiet. Dix minutes plus tard le premier papier fut lancé dans ses cheveux. Refusant d'y faire attention elle le prit et le laissa tomber dans son sac. Cinq autres boulettes plus tard quelqu'un décida que ça serait peu être plus efficace de poser le papier sur sa table au lieu de le lui lancer à la figure. Comme elle n'avait pas réalisé jusque là qu'ils lui envoyaient des messages elle l'ouvrit.

_Vous êtes pas encore passés à l'étape Pelle ?_

Rouge de honte elle le froissa et le laissa tomber avec les autres dans son sac. Pas question qu'elle réponde à quelque chose comme ça ! Surtout qu'elle ne savait même pas quel était le prénom de son binôme alors c'était juste… Ils faisaient juste ça pour s'occuper. Voir sa peau passer de carotte à cramoisi fit glousser quelques personnes autour d'elle, qui en profitèrent pour lancer vers elle une avalanche de petits papiers qu'elle n'osait pas ouvrir, les mettant dans son sac quand ils se coinçaient dans ses cheveux ou les plis de sa jupe. Voyant cela ils changèrent d'objectif. Ils ne la visaient plus elle, mais son sac, faisant de petits bruits d'oiseaux en trépignant quand l'un d'eux visait juste. Comme elle en avait assez et qu'elle voulait faire son travail en paix elle se baissa et tira brusquement sur la fermeture éclair. Cela causa plus d'une exclamation dépitée, mais Rosemary les ignora, préférant se pencher pour écrire. Le nez à quelques centimètres de sa feuille et son écriture telle des pattes de mouches, elle griffonnait à toute vitesse quand une douleur entre les omoplates lui fit tracer une ligne en travers de sa feuille. Sur le moment elle ne comprit pas, puis quand on la piqua de nouveau dans le dos elle du prendre une grande inspiration pour garder son calme.

Cela dit, mentalement elle hurlait un discours vitriolique, bien qu'incohérent à celui qui trouvait ça malin de lui enfoncer la pointe d'un compas dans le dos. Elle avait déjà essayé de résister, de crier, mais tout ce que ça avait fait c'est que la rouquine avait été punie pour avoir crié et ceux qui l'ennuyaient avaient seulement été grondés. Le principal lui avait dit de garder son sang froid, que c'était une étape par laquelle tout le monde passait, qu'ils se lasseraient si elle ne réagissait pas et toutes ces bêtises que les gens n'ayant jamais été dans sa situation pouvaient déblatérer. Rosemary trouvait la façon qu'avaient les adultes de longuement se justifier quand ils ne comptaient rien faire absolument ridicule. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à se tromper eux même.

Quand la sonnerie retentit elle n'avait même pas fait la moitié de son travail et n'était pas prête de le finir vu que son binôme s'était enfuit à la première occasion, honteux d'avoir été associé à ce débâcle. Elle aurait fait de même mais Madame Babcock la retint en voyant tous les papiers autour de son bureau, lui lançant une remarque acide sur son hygiène tant qu'elle y était. Elle du donc jeter tous les papiers, une boule lui serrant les intestins quand elle se dit que non seulement elle aurait une mauvaise note, mais en plus elle devait nettoyer alors que les vrais coupables sortaient en pouffant. Elle le fit sans rien dire, le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas ajouter un retard en cours de musique à ses problèmes, puis se rua vers la porte.

« Un instant miss Keeny !

Elle s'arrêta net et sursauta en entendant la voix aigrie de sa professeure. Voilà, elle allait être en retard. Elle se retourna et répondit d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui Madame Babcock ?

Le visage ridé de la fausse blonde se fendit d'une grimace horrible, le tatouage qui lui servait de sourcil s'élevant plus qu'il ne devrait être autorisé alors qu'elle lui montrait le papier froissé et taché d'encre qu'elle avait rendu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Rosemary déglutit.

- C-C'est mon papier sur…

- _Non_, ce n'est _votre_ travail. Ceci est ce que j'appelle un travail de cochon, et vous êtes une jeune fille, non pas une _truie_. Me tromperais-je ?

Elle prit un soudain intérêt pour ses chaussures.

- Non madame Babcock.

- Tenez-vous droite et parlez plus fort ! Ne savez-vous donc pas vous tenir ?

- Non Madame Babcock !

La rouquine se redressa comme électrocutée, ses taches de rousseur ressortant sur son visage cramoisi. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait donné la mauvaise réponse à la mauvaise question et son visage devint encore plus rouge. Sa professeure s'en rendit compte aussi et ne pu s'empêcher de commenter.

- Doux Jesus, quelles manières…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais aucun son ne sortit. Le bruit que fit son devoir quand la professeure de littérature le déchira sous ses yeux couvrit les paroles qu'elle aurait pu dire.

- Mon enfant, vous n'êtes ni une _morue_ ni une truie, alors vous aller me refaire ce travail pour demain, sept heure et me fermer cette bouche !

Ce qu'elle fit si vite que ses dents claquèrent.

-O-oui Madame Babcock.

- Parfait ! Maintenant sortez ! »

Après une telle entrevue, il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de lui demander un papier pour justifier son retard. En fait la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire fut de courir hors de l'école jusqu'aux toilettes du parc où elle s'enferma. Elle n'irait pas en cours de musique après ça, elle n'en avait vraiment pas le courage. Que l'école aille se faire voir ! Voilà ! Elle s'en moquait maintenant ! Et elle se rebellait contre le système parce que personne ne l'aidait quand tous les autres s'attaquaient à elle. Pire, quand elle essayait de se défendre elle était punie ! C'était tellement injuste. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu maintenant c'était s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais retourner en cours.

A la place elle courrait sur les toits, comme elle le faisait la nuit quand sa mère et Lionel dormait, et peut être même qu'elle deviendrait une _vraie_ rebelle comme Anarky et… et …

Et elle sortit son sujet de devoir et se mit au travail. Ou elle avait séché les cours pour faire ses devoirs. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas rebelle pour autant ! Après tout Che Guevara avait eut un doctorat en médecine.

Oui, elle était rebelle quand même.

Ceci dit ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être très anxieuse quand elle se dirigea vers la pizzeria où travaillait sa mère, parce que si l'école avait appelé pour dire qu'elle avait séché la dernière heure ça allait barder. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne rentre pas à la maison directement, ça ne ferait que mettre sa mère de plus mauvaise humeur encore. Traînant des pieds, le visage tourné vers le sol et l'échine courbée elle poussa la porte en plexiglas et lança un timide « Bonsoir », autant pour sa mère que pour les trois autre personnes qui attendaient leur commande, mais certainement pas pour Lionel. Il était toujours là car ça lui appartenait, c'était d'ailleurs ainsi que lui et Karen s'étaient rencontrés. La petite pizzeria avait ouvert ses portes au même moment où sa mère cherchait un nouvel emploi qui paierait un peu mieux que le précédent. Charmé, Lionel l'avait engagé immédiatement et avait commencé à draguer. Deux semaines plus tard ils sortaient ensemble. Trois mois plus tard il faisait louer l'appartement au dessus du restaurant et ramenait ses affaires à la maison au grand dam de Rosemary.

« Bonsoir chérie ! Ca c'est bien passé à l'école ?

Le sourire forcé de sa mère aurait du l'alerté, mais sur le moment elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle ne l'ait pas appelée BébéMary devant tout le monde qu'elle ne remarqua même pas.

- Oui, um, comme d'habitude, oui.

- Tu es sûre ?

Là, le ton mielleux de sa mère la fit se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Um, o-oui, oui j'suis sûre.

Laissant tomber la façade, Keren Keeny mit ses poings sur les hanches et fronça ses sourcils impeccablement épilés.

- Bien ! Alors tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie au lieu d'être en cours de musique ?

Quoi ?

Les quelques clients ricanèrent alors que sa mère la grondait et qu'elle rougissait, plantée là comme un épouvantail sur son piquet. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter, se contentant de hocher la tête ou de répondre un timide « Oui maman » au moment où elle prenait une pause pour respirer. Quand elle fut envoyée dans l'arrière boutique par sa génitrice elle se souvenait juste que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle devait travailler autant toutes les matières, que la musique était bonne pour les mœurs et que l'infirmerie ce n'était pas un endroit où on allait quand on voulait éviter d'aller en classe. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'infirmerie depuis des mois alors elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien ce passer. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas plus mal que sa mère pense ça parce que si jamais elle avait su elle aurait été punie pendant un mois. Peut être même deux. Là ça allait encore, elle était juste privée de Mp3 pendant une semaine. Tant qu'elle ne lui enlevait pas son bâton de majorette Rosemary voulait bien se soumettre à l'autorité de sa mère.

L'arrière boutique de la pizzeria était aussi son sous sol, et l'endroit était rempli de cartons, de jerricans de sauce à bas prix, de conserves de saucisses, de pots d'herbes aromatiques et beaucoup d'autres. Le principal attrait de l'endroit pour elle c'était la table en plastique, les tabourets et les toilettes. Après avoir fait un tour aux dernières elle s'assit et continua son travail pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Comme si elle avait le choix ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Enfin si, normalement elle aurait pu aller en cuisine pour discuter avec sa mère mais là elle était punie donc elle devait rester toute seule en bas.

Au bout d'un moment, Lionel descendit avec un grand sourire un peu désolé et une petite pizza quatre fromages pour elle. Rosemary le remercia, parce que c'est vrai que c'était gentil de penser à elle. Mais une fois qu'il laissa tomber le semblant de conversation qu'il essayait de tenir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et repartit s'occuper des clients elle remit la pizza dans sa boîte et la cacha dans son sac à dos, se força à vomir les quelques bouts qu'elle avait avalé et se contenta d'un grand verre d'eau et de son sandwich au thon. Ca partait peut être d'une bonne intention mais elle ne digérait absolument pas le lait. Quand on l'avait forcée à manger un cheese-cake en primaire ses crampes d'estomac lui avaient fait tellement mal qu'elle avait du être emmenée aux urgences.

Une fois son repas terminé elle ressortit ses affaires et relu ses cours une énième fois. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir faire tourner son bâton, écouter de la musique ou aller faire du vélo, mais elle était punie d'une part, et d'autre part après une journée pareille tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer dans son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Sauf que Karen était fâchée alors elle la retournerait à la maison vers minuit en même temps qu'elle. A la réflexion, il y avait peut être quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire qui lui remonterait le moral…

Rosemary hésita un instant, puis sortit un portable dont sa mère ne savait rien de son sac. Le gadget était noir, lisse et très fin et ne possédait que deux numéros. Bien qu'elle ne le sache pas, il était aussi absolument indétectable et coûtait plus cher que le bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il lui avait été offert quand elle avait quatre ans et depuis ce jour aucun numéro n'avait été ajouté dans les contacts, elle n'avait pas prit de photos ou de vidéos et jamais elle ne l'aurait montré à qui que ce soit. Tremblante et peu sur qu'on lui réponde, parce que très souvent il n'avait pas accès à son portable, elle ignora le numéro des urgences et appela son frère. Déjà il y avait une tonalité, c'était un bon signe.

Appeler son grand frère quand elle n'allait pas bien ça avait un effet quitte ou double. S'il ne répondait pas elle fondait en larmes parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre la voix artificiel du répondeur après une mauvaise journée qui pouvait peut être signifier que son frère était mort ou blessé ou même _coupé en deux_. S'il répondait, rien qu'entendre sa voix la faisait se sentir plus joyeuse et lui redonnait confiance.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Rosemary Keeny eut beaucoup de chance.

« S'lut Jonathan

- _Bonsoir_ Rosemary

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sa correction lui rendit un peu le sourire.

- _Bonsoir_ Jonathan.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La question aurait du la prendre par surprise, mais pas tant que ça en fait. Pourtant elle avait bien fait attention à ce qu'il n'entende pas que sa voix soit cassée, elle lui avait même répondu sur un ton aussi mordant que le sien. Mais on ne pouvait rien cacher au Docteur Jonathan Crane. Une boule se serra au creux de sa gorge.

- Je… ben c'est juste… Me sens un peu… 'Fin tu vois.

Son nez commençait être humide. Pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'il devait déjà être tout rouge. Rosemary éloigna le téléphone pour qu'il ne l'entende par renifler, puis le remit contre son oreille après une longue inspiration. Il avait dit quelque chose ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux en parler ?

Quand elle cligna les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir coulèrent sur ses joues avant de tomber et de s'écraser sur ses genoux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il lui demande ? Elle voulait juste entendre sa voix, c'était vraiment tout. Mais là c'était trop tard parce qu'il savait. Jonathan savait toujours tôt ou tard. Alors à quoi bon lui cacher ?

- S'il te plait. »

* * *

Notes et références :

- Esther Rosemary Keeny N'EST PAS un OC. Elle est la fille de Karen Keeny et la petite sœur de Jonathan Crane. Elle apparaît dans Épouvantail: Année Un et dans Deadman : Terrible Loss. Par contre comme elle n'a pas de prénom je l'ai inventé. Esther est un film d'horreur (The Orphan en VO) et Rosemary est le nom de l'héroïne dans Rosemary's Baby, un autre film d'horreur.

- Je conseille de lire Fête des mères avant de lire ceci, parce que les deux sont en rapport. Georgia is on my mind est à la fois le préquel et le sequel de Fêtes des mères.

- "Georgia is on my mind" est une chanson, il y a une femme blonde nommée miss Babcock dans Une Nounou d'enfer, Dexter vient du Laboratoire de Dexter, quandt à Gollum, on ne le présente plus.

- J'aime beaucoup les reviews, elles m'aident à continuer et me donnent beaucoup de motivation alors s'il vous plait laissez en si vous voulez des updates régulières.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout sauf l'histoire appartient à DC Comics

**! IMPORTANT ! J'ai mis un petit résumé de toutes les fics/OS à venir sur mon profil parce que, étant dans la rédaction de GEORGIA ON MY MIND et ROULETTE RUSSE, qui seront postées simultanément, je me rends compte que la première sera finie bien avant la suivante, alors je voudrais savoir quelle histoire vous voudriez voir publiée après GEORGIA IS ON MY MIND. Soyez gentils et allez voter, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews/fav :P**

* * *

Parmi la liste terriblement longue de chose que Rosemary Keeny détestait, les vendredis tenaient une très bonne place vers le haut du podium. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'étant le dernier jour avant le weekend les cours semblaient passer terriblement lentement, qu'elle commençait la journée avec un cours de sport et la finissait avec sa troisième séance d'entraînement de majorette de la semaine. Elle aimait bien les deux mais une telle organisation la laissait toujours très fatiguée à la fin de la journée. Cette journée là s'annonçait comme particulièrement mauvaise. La veille elle s'était couchée très tard et avait du faire un devoir supplémentaire en quatrième vitesse afin de pouvoir le mettre dans le casier de sa professeure de littérature à sept heure, soit une heure avant le début des cours. Quand à l'attente interminable n'en parlons même pas. Les deux prochains jours elle était censée avoir la maison pour elle toute seule parce que sa mère et Lionel partaient voir un ami à la grande ville. Elle avait envie de sécher toute cette journée d'école et la nuit qui suivait, en fait si elle avait pu ça serait déjà fait.

Expliquer ce matin à sa mère qu'elle allait devoir l'emmener à l'école une heure plus tôt n'avait pas été simple, mais heureusement la plus jeune Keeny avait eut tout le temps de perfectionner l'art de mentir à sa mère depuis ses quatre ans et les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Après un détour par la salle des profs elle s'était dirigée vers le gymnase, s'était changée et avait patiemment attendu le début dans les vestiaires. Elle avait un livre alors tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où les autres filles arrivèrent et firent une drôle de tête en la voyant aussi en avance. Mais elles ne dirent rien. Enfin pas devant elle, mais Rosemary n'était pas dupe. Aujourd'hui ils faisaient les évaluations de gymnastique, alors ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle puisse les ignorer sans trop déprimer. La préadolescente était une majorette hors pair et avait déjà remporté haut la main plusieurs compétitions, alors ce cours là était simple comme bonjour. Après une roue impeccable, un poirier parfait et quelques autres exercices son professeur lui fit un signe de tête assez engageant. Ca au moins, ça serait une bonne note facile. Et c'était peut être petit, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement quand elle voyait les autres peiner à faire des choses qu'elle trouvait ridiculement simples. Peut être en étaient ils conscients, parce que quand le moment fut venu de grimper à la corde elle se retrouva en début de la file. Par le plus grand des hasards bien entendu. Malgré tout sa confiance ne faiblit pas.

Pendant qu'ils la houspillaient de commencer, elle regarda bêtement la corde et se demanda comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient croire qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Puis elle se souvint qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu escalader quoi que ce soit. Quand elle était au gymnase elle préférait utiliser les appareils de gym plutôt qu'une vielle corde puant la sueur qu'elle pouvait retrouver ailleurs. Comme elle avait prit l'habitude de faire le mur en pleine nuit pour courir sur les toits et escalader des bâtiments, elle fut tout en haut en une poignée de seconde, fermant leurs clapets à ses camarades.

A voir leurs têtes elle serait tranquille aujourd'hui.

Ces mauvaises habitudes qu'étaient aller se balader la nuit et mentir à sa mère, elle les avait prises de son grand frère. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus depuis le temps mais quand elle avait trois ans et qu'elle était seule à la maison parce que sa mère travaillait, Jonathan était entré vêtu de son costume d'Epouvantail et avait passé un peu de temps avec elle. Quand elle lui en avait parlé, Karen avait conclu que sa fille avait un ami imaginaire. Effrayant et habillé d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait guère, mais c'était probablement à cause d'un vieux souvenir qui datait de quand elle avait un an. Il vint voir sa petite sœur plusieurs fois cette année là. Quand elle eut quatre ans et qu'elle commençait à savoir mentir correctement il lui dit qu'il n'était pas un ami imaginaire mais son grand frère, et bien réel encore en plus. Il lui offrit un portable pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact et lui donna l'ordre de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit sous aucun prétexte, sinon Jonathan en mourrait. Le fait qu'il la tenait au courant de ses diverses blessures ne fit que renforcer cette croyance. Les appels n'étaient pas très fréquents et irréguliers mais elle était toujours heureuse de pouvoir lui parler. Il l'écoutait, l'encourageait à avoir de bonnes notes, lui racontait certaines de ses journées mais avant tout il la comprenait sans même qu'elle n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit.

Parfois il lui donnait des idées pour se venger de ses camarades. Oh c'était souvent dit comme ça, au détour d'une phrase ou comme une boutade, mais venant de lui ça avait beaucoup d'effet sur Rosemary. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte au fil des années elle était devenue de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'idée, au point qu'elle avait fini par commencer à prendre ses conseils très à cœur quand elle avait neuf ans. Il lui avait parlé d'un moyen de faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il était fou en bougeant ses affaires pour lui faire croire qu'il les avait bougé lui-même mais avait oublié. Jonathan avait parlé de ça lors d'une de ses longues tirades sur la psychologie qu'une enfant de neuf ans normale n'aurait jamais compris et un mois après elle se mettait à l'œuvre. Forcer une serrure était devenu quelque chose de simple pour elle, s'étant entraînée sans relâche après que son frère lui ai montré comment faire lors de l'une de ses visites. Rosemary ouvrit le casier d'une fille qui était méchante avec elle et prit quelques unes de ses affaires avant de les disséminer dans des endroits où elle allait souvent. Puis un weekend elle s'introduit dans sa maison quand elle n'était pas là et changea de place certains objets. Le suivant elle remplaça ses cahiers par d'autres, identiques, mais où tout les cours avaient étés remplacés par une seule phrase tirée d'un proverbe, répétée encore et encore : « Trop de travail et pas de plaisir font de Jack un triste sire ». Jonathan lui avait aussi apprit à imiter l'écriture de quelqu'un d'autres. Après quelques semaines comme ça, Jennifer avait arrêté de venir à l'école. Karen dit un jour à son ex petit ami qu'une des filles de sa classe voyait désormais un psychiatre alors que Rosemary passait dans le couloir. Quand elle redit ça à Jonathan il se retint de tout commentaire. Difficilement.

Il est à noter qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre idée de ce que cette fille avait bien pu lui faire.

Après son ascension assez impressionnante en cours de sport les autres élèves de sa classe la laissèrent tranquille toute la matinée, ce qui la mit de meilleure humeur que la veille. Cela dit elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Une fois qu'elle aurait posé les pieds en cours de littérature ça allait partir en cacahuète. Car dès que les choses allaient trop bien, ça commençait à aller mal, et quand ça commençait à aller mal les choses descendaient très vite dans le chaos le plus total. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle se rendit en littérature pour son dernier cours de la journée, ayant passé le reste de celle-ci a essayer d'anticiper ce que lui dirait Madame Babcock et a imaginer des réponses qu'elle n'oserait jamais dire puisque que la vielle carne faisait taire n'importe qui avec un simple haussement de faux sourcil. Une fois dans la classe Rosemary ne dit rien de toute la leçon, faisant bien attention à noter sans lever les yeux, se disant que la Babcock ça devait être comme une sorcière. Quand un des élèves qui distribuait les feuilles posa son devoir devant elle, la rouquine fut agréablement surprise en y voyant une bonne note. Bon, la feuille était tellement recouverte d'annotations acerbes qu'on eut dit que sa professeure l'avait peinte en rouge mais ça c'était sa marque de fabrique. Le moral considérablement plus haut qu'au début de la journée, Rosemary sortit à la fin du cours en sautillant, ravie de pouvoir aller à l'entraînement.

« Miss Keeny !

Elle sursauta, manqua de faire tomber son sac et se retourna. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait toujours faire ça pile au moment où elle partait ? Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas plutôt l'appeler quand elle rangeait ses affaires ?

- Oui madame Babcock ?

Sa voix ne tremblait pas aujourd'hui et était beaucoup plus assurée, mais en même temps tout le monde l'avait laissée tranquille.

- Ah, vous allez mieux. Ce sera tout, sortez maintenant ! »

Elle sursauta encore une fois à cause de son ton sec et ne se fit pas prier pour s'enfuir en courant. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'entraînement de majorette terminé qu'elle repensa à cette discussion, et commença à se demander si ce n'était pas elle qui avait dit que Rosemary était à l'infirmerie. Après tout elle l'avait vue juste avant qu'elle ne quitte l'école et elle ne se sentait pas bien à ce moment là. Serait-il possible que l'horrible harpie ait un cœur ? Peut être. Elle rendait toujours les corrections très vite et n'était pas injuste au niveau de la notation. Le seul problème c'était qu'elle était la personne la plus désagréable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, et Rosemary avait tout de même un grand frère qui était présenté par les médias comme un monstre psychopathe. Ca voulait tout dire.

Après un détour par le parc pour donner son sandwich aux pigeons et une heure de marche elle fut enfin devant sa porte d'entrée. Habituellement elle devait se servir de la clé cachée sous le pot d'hortensia à sa gauche mais pour une fois c'était ouvert. Au cas où ça serait sa mère elle enleva ses chaussures, tira discrètement la langue aux statuettes de moutons en promettant mentalement qu'un jour elle les casserait et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle n'était plus fâchée depuis ce matin alors autant aller lui faire la bise. Sauf qu'en entrant dans la cuisine où flottait une odeur de pâtes ce ne fut pas sa mère qu'elle trouva mais Lionel. Son sourire glissa de son visage comme une mouche sur bu beurre. Il se retourna alors et lui sourit. Des fois elle se demandait si la bêtise l'immunisait contre ses regards venimeux. Ou alors c'était qu'elle avait besoin que Jonathan lui donne des cours.

« Bonsoir Rosie !

-S'lut.

Il posa un couvercle sur la casserole où cuisaient les macaronis et se tourna vers elle. A sa grande horreur il se pencha pour lui faire un bisou poisseux qui sentait le Tabasco et le parfum bon marché. Définitivement, personne ne lui avait apprit qu'on laisse les gens tranquille quand ils ne vous parlent pas et vous fusillent du regard.

- Ca s'est bien passé à l'école ?

-Moui. Où est maman ?

Pour être honnête ça s'était très bien passé. Mais comme le voulait la loi de Murphy il ne pouvait pas se passer quelque chose de bien dans sa vie sans qu'elle se prenne quelque chose de mauvais sur le poil par la suite. Avec l'histoire de cette famille, ils auraient du appeler ça la Loi des Keeny.

- Ta mère est à la pizzeria, moi je suis rentré plus tôt pour te faire à manger et finir les valises.

Logique, mais elle voulu tout de même pointer quelque chose.

- Y'a… y'a des restes, t'avais pas à...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu peux pas _toujours_ manger des restes.

La preuve que si. Et s'il faisait la moindre remarque…

Lionel fit pire qu'une remarque. Soudainement il mit ses mains autour de la taille de Rosemary et pinça légèrement, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise qui le fit rire.

- T'es déjà toute maigrelette ! On dirait un oiseau tombé du nid, il faut te remplumer bébé.

S'il avait pesé trente kilos de moins et elle vingt de plus elle lui aurait mit une gifle. Peut être. Ou pas. Mais là elle en avait très envie. Les joues carmin elle empoigna son sac en fumant. Il n'avait pas à l'appeler « bébé », ni à l'embrasser, ni à se rapprocher alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, et elle venait juste de trouver une raison de s'enfuir.

- 'Vais m'avancer pour lundi.

Sauf que Lionel lui prit le bras et la tira légèrement vers la table. Raté.

- Fais tes devoirs ici. Comme ça je peux te parler en même temps, je te vois jamais !

Ainsi donc il avait remarqué, la prochaine étape ça serait qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Une chose à la fois, ne pas trop lui en demander. Rosemary s'assit à table et sortit ses livres, répondant très peu à ses questions, prétextant qu'elle devait se concentrer. Il était vraiment décidé à passer du temps avec elle aujourd'hui et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Encore s'il était toujours resté près de la cuisinière ou de l'autre côté de la table ça aurait pu passer, mais là il s'était assit juste à côté d'elle et lisait ce qu'elle faisait. Le coude sur la table, une de ses mains soutenait sa tête, l'autre bras posé nonchalamment sur le dossier de la chaise de « Rosie ». Il s'était levé une ou deux fois pour continuer à cuisiner quelque chose, et elle espérait vraiment que son nez la trompait, puis était toujours revenu dans la même position. Finalement elle rangea ses affaires et prétexta qu'elle voulait mettre la table pour s'éloigner. Elle était très à cheval sur les violations non-autorisées de son espace personnel.

- T'es forte à l'école. J'ai pas vu une seule faute.

Oui, mais ce qu'elle pensait de ses capacités intellectuelles n'était pas du tout flatteur alors elle ne le prit pas pour un compliment.

-M'ci.

Posant les couverts elle fit bien attention à ce qu'ils soient placés face à face et pas l'un à côté de l'autre autour de la petite table ronde de la cuisine. Ce que Lionel ignora promptement car il mit ses couverts à côté des siens avant de prendre les assiettes pour les servir tous les deux.

- Je t'entends jamais parler de tes amis de l'école.

Elle se sentit à la fois rougir et verdir quand elle l'entendit et le vit revenir avec du gratin de macaronis. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, il ne remarquait déjà pas qu'elle avait du mal à le supporter. Dans le doute, elle haussa les épaules avant de changer de sujet.

- Je pouvais me servir tu sais…

- T'aurais presque rien pris.

Vrai. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle allait tout vomir. Les produit laitiers c'était un goût qui devait s'obtenir avec le temps, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle y goûtait elle trouvait ça répugnant, que le gratin soit préparé par un cuisinier-pizzaïolo-je-ne-sais-quoi ne changerait rien. Lionel parvint à fermer sa bouche quelques minutes le temps qu'il avale quelques bouchées, puis il brisa à nouveau le silence.

- Ca te pèse pas d'être tout le temps seule ?

Sa question lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il finit de mâcher et lui répondit.

- Quand j'te vois dehors t'es toujours seule, t'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'ami à l'école et à part le lundi où la pizzeria est fermée et des fois comme ce weekend tu nous vois juste un peu le matin et quand on rentre tu dors déjà. Ca te pèse pas ?

Non souvent à cette heure là elle rentrait tout juste, comme eux. Elle prit une autre bouchée et mâcha longuement. Le goût dans sa bouche lui faisait penser à du moisi. Même après ça elle ne trouvait pas de réponse, alors elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Cette conversation commençait vraiment à la fatiguer. Les deux séances de sport aujourd'hui devaient aider. Ceci dit la douleur qui commençait à tordre son estomac la tenait bien éveillée. Une fois qu'elle eut fini et la gorge râpeuse à force d'avaler la bile qui remontait jusqu'à sa glotte elle se dépêcha de poser ses couverts dans le lave vaisselle, souhaitant foncer à la salle de bain le plus vite possible. Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé mais en plus de la nausée et des crampes d'estomac elle commençait à avoir des vertiges. Elle entendit les pieds d'une chaise grincer contre le sol et eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant que Lionel la prenne dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Rosemary. Là elle était vraiment sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

- Tu sais Rosie, j'aime beaucoup ta mère et on est souvent ensemble, mais je t'aime aussi d'accord ? »

Elle allait vomir.

Non, vraiment !

Balbutiant quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur la douche, elle le repoussa et couru d'un pas très mal assuré vers la salle de bain au premier étage, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. La porte fut verrouillée sans qu'elle ne se souvienne de la moitié de son chemin, alluma la douche à fond, puis s'écroula devant le siège des toilettes. Ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin vers sa glotte, qu'elle attrapa et tira en arrière tout en poussant sur ses muscles. Deux secondes plus tard elle rendait le contenu de son estomac. Il lui fallu plus de vingt minutes pour être certaine que son ventre soit vide de tout produit laitier. Elle resta en tout une heure dans la salle de bain, restant recroquevillée sous le jet d'eau pour apaiser les tremblements incontrôlables qui secouaient son corps maigrelet et ne sortant que quand elle était certaine que le petit ami de sa mère ne soit pas au premier étage. Ca partait peut être d'un bon sentiment, mais après cet incident elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir.

Rosemary se coucha à peine quelques minutes après être sortie de la salle de bain, trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose alors qu'il était encore tôt. Elle se mit en pyjama, ferma à clé et s'enfonça sous les couvertures. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit l'escalier grincer, des pas se rapprocher et vit une ombre sous la porte.

« Je suis venu voir si ça allait, tu m'ouvre ? »

Elle fit semblant de dormir.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain Karen et Lionel étaient déjà partis. Jusque là pas de problème. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à sa mère mais elle pouvait vivre avec. En revanche, elle poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant qu'elle avait une demi-heure de retard. Comment ça se faisait ? Son réveil avait le son à fond pourtant ! Et ça s'entendait ! Mais laissant là ces questions elle sortit de son lit tellement paniquée qu'elle parvint à s'emmêler les pieds dans sa couverture et tomba sur le sol. La douleur dans son front passant au second plan elle s'habilla rapidement, oubliant complètement de se coiffer et se rua en dehors de chez elle. Puis elle rentra, mit ses chaussures et repartit.

Rosemary poussa son vélo et l'enfourcha, roulant à toute vitesse à travers les rues, dépassant les voitures, violant sans vergogne le code de la route, passant les chiens et leurs aboiement, les jeunes de son âge qui se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait, les personnes âgées qui s'en doutaient et la regardaient en souriant depuis leurs bancs. Très vite elle fut dans les champs aux abords de la ville. Un quart d'heure après s'être levée elle sauta de son vélo et dans un champ, fit quatre pas pour éviter de tomber et s'arrêta pour regarder au tour d'elle. Après quelques tours il fallu se rendre à l'évidence.

Il n'y avait personne.

_Boo_.

Les mains posées sur ses épaules et le murmure à côté de son oreille la firent sursauter mais elle se reprit très vite et se retourna. Du haut de ses deux mètres dix, son frère la toisait en souriant, quelques tiges de blés se baladant sur sa chemise, son pantalon et sa veste.

_ Il s'était caché dans une balle de foin l'salaud !_

Rosemary avait probablement dit la dernière phrase à voix haute parce qu'il ne put retenir un ricanement alors qu'elle fonçait dans ses bras. Ca faisait presque un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, sa petite sœur serrant l'Epouvantail aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, sa joue contre son torse osseux. Etant elle-même très maigre ça ne la gênait pas de toute façon. Elle finit par le lâcher quand il appuya au milieu de son front de son index inhumainement long. Et ça faisait mal eh !

« Arrêêêêtes !

La chute lui avait fait un bleu ? Probablement.

- Serait-on tombée du lit miss Keeny ?

Elle eut le bon goût de rougir et commença à tordre ses mains en lui faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

- J'suis tellement, tellement, teeeellement désolée, je te jure j'avais mis mon réveil et tout mais ça m'a pas réveillé, je te jure…

Il l'arrêta en la prenant par les épaules pour la pousser vers la route.

- Tu auras tout le temps de dire ça devant des muffins.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais continua d'avancer.

- Des muffins ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de manger des muffins.

Donc ils allaient faire des muffins. Rosemary fut perdue pendant un instant puis se dit que ça devait être normal pour lui. Il y avait beaucoup de choses normales pour Jonathan. Parce qu'il vivait à Gotham ? Peut être. Tandis qu'elle lui prenait la main, n'y réfléchissant même pas, elle pensa à lui demander quelque chose d'important.

- Au fait tu sais cuisiner ?

-Non. »

Elle le regarda un instant… Puis éclata de rire.

Ca partait pour être un bon weekend.

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup les reviews, elles m'aident à continuer et me donnent beaucoup de motivation alors s'il vous plait laissez en si vous voulez des updates régulières. Ahah de qui je me fous elles seront régulières quand même ^^, mais bon soyez cools et laissez en ! Surtout que là je n'ai plus d'avance DU TOUT.**

« Trop de travail et pas de plaisir font de Jack un triste sire » est une expression anglaise devenue assez effrayante après l'utilisation qu'en à fait Stephen King dans « The Shining ».

La technique utilisée par Rosemary sur Jennifer s'appelle « Gas-lighting », nommée d'après le film « gaslight ».

Jennifer est aussi le nom de la fille possédée dans « Jennifer's body », un film pseudo-horreur.

Selon le Folklore les sorcières peuvent vous contrôler si vous les regardez dans les yeux, en tout cas c'est ce que dit le film « Les frères Grimm ».


	3. Chapter 3

Tout sauf l'histoire appartient à DC Comics

**Je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard accumulée sur mes fanfictions, c'était pas prévu. Pas mal de problèmes IRL, entre autre pour mon inscription à une nouvelle fac, je vous passerais les détails :/. Je vais publier la fin de Ars Amatoria plus tard dans la journée et j'ai déjà un OS d'Halloween de prêt. Aussi, je me lance dans les WEBCOMICS! Ça paraîtra une page par semaine sur mon compte Deviantart et oui ça sera sur les vilains de Batman. Si ça vous intéresse envoyez moi votre avis par review ou MP et je prévoirais des traductions françaises.**

* * *

La première sensation qu'elle ressentit en se réveillant fut une douleur lancinante dans sa nuque. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, Rosemary s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Le lever de soleil commençait à éclairer le parquet, ses draps étaient éparpillés dans tous les sens, signes de son sommeil agité, son réveil indiquait qu'il était presque six heures mais rien ne lui disait ce qui avait pu lui faire mal cette nuit. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque et s'étira longuement, faisant craquer ses omoplates comme un rang de pétards. Ce qu'elle pouvait être fatiguée. Mais elle savait déjà qu'il était inutile qu'elle se recouche. Laissant retomber ses bras sur le lit elle sentit quelque chose sous son oreiller. Ah oui ça lui revenait maintenant. Jonathan lui avait donné un livre sur l'hypnose quand il était venu et elle était en train de le lire sous sa couette avec sa lampe torche quand elle avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Immédiatement Rosemary avait éteint, caché les preuves sous ses coussins et avait fait semblant de dormir. Sauf qu'elle avait tellement bien joué la comédie que deux minutes plus tard elle était endormie. Sentant une vague de chagrin l'envahir elle prit le livre dans ses bras et se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sache cuisiner, le weekend qu'elle avait passé avec son frère avait été génial. Ils avaient regardé des films, fait beaucoup de popcorn, essayé de trouver des recettes à base de popcorn, n'avaient pas trouvé de recettes à base de popcorn, avaient crée le muffin au popcorn, s'étaient étouffés avec le muffin au popcorn, avaient peu dormi et beaucoup parlé, elle lui avait montré ses progrès et il lui avait enseigné de nouveaux mouvements… Au fond d'elle-même, là où se trouvaient les pensées qu'elle ne partagerait jamais avec personne, Rosemary se disait qu'elle aurait voulu que Jonathan soit son père. Mais il était déjà son grand frère, son professeur, son meilleur ami, son confident et son correspondant alors c'était pas mal. Il repartit le dimanche soir en promettant de revenir dans moins de six mois. Malheureusement la loi des Keeny avait encore frappé, et après un aussi beau weekend il avait fallu que son moral fasse une chute vertigineuse durant la semaine.

Karen Keeny avait disparu.

Elle n'était pas partie pour le weekend et jamais revenue, elle n'était pas kidnappée par un dingue en collant qui voulait embêter l'Epouvantail ou par des types qui voulaient une rançon. Non, c'était plus simple que ça. La veille elle attendait Lionel sur le parking pour rentrer à la maison, l'autoradio criant la dernière chanson de Miranda Lambert. Un instant Karen chantait avec la radio, demandant au silence de la nuit quand est-ce que tout était devenu automatique, quand est-ce que la patience avait disparu, l'instant d'après elle s'était tu. Son petit ami avait retrouvé la porte de la voiture ouverte, le moteur allumé et l'autoradio qui continuait de demander quand est-ce que tout était devenu automatique alors que lui criait le nom de la femme qui venait de lui être arrachée. Comme il ne la trouvait pas, son premier réflexe fut d'appeler la police. Ils lui recommandèrent de ne pas bouger et de ne toucher à rien tant que la police ne serait pas arrivée. Mais même avec des renforts, toutes les patrouilles au branle-bas de combat et très vite plus d'une vingtaine de civils qui s'étaient joints aux pompiers et policiers pour une battue dans les environs, Karen restait introuvable.

Pendant tout ce temps Rosemary avait dormi comme un bébé. Au matin alors qu'elle partait se faire son petit déjeuner avant d'aller à l'école, elle avait vu Lionel et un homme en uniforme prendre un café à table et comprit que quelque chose de très grave s'était passé. Peut être était ce parce qu'elle avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie à s'inquiéter que son frère disparaisse pour un jour se réveiller et voir que sa mère n'était plus là. Avant même que Lionel ne dise quoi que ce soit, avec ses gros cernes, ses yeux rouges d'alcoolique et ses cheveux sales, elle avait demandé à savoir où était sa mère. La réponse ne lui avait pas plu. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait passé toute la journée à pleurer, ne touchant même pas son bâton de majorette, ne bougeant pas quand Lionel installait des barreaux à toutes les fenêtres. En vérité Rosemary s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec sa mère, de ne pas avoir été plus sage, de lui avoir autant menti. Si ça avait pu la ramener, elle lui aurait avoué pour ses escapades nocturnes, pour Jennifer, pour le téléphone, pour Jonathan et pour la haine qu'elle nourrissait envers ces foutus statuettes de moutons.

Après avoir pleuré pendant une demi-heure, elle décida enfin de se lever. Elle devait aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Un seul coup d'œil dans le miroir lui apprit tout ce qu'elle devrait savoir de sa journée : ça allait être nul. Son visage était émacié, ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux rouges, gonflés, ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur quasi-inhumaine de ses prunelles et enfin non seulement sa peau était aussi constellée de taches que d'habitude, mais en plus ses cernes lui donnaient un air malade. Elle entendait déjà les autres là traiter de thon, de merlan frit ou même de morue quand elle leur tournait le dos.

Sauf qu'ils ne le firent pas. A la place des gens dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom vinrent de toutes parts pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, que si elle voulait parler ils étaient là, qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle ressentait bien qu'elle ne leur ai jamais parlé de sa vie. De plus tous voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, avides de détails et pleins de curiosité morbide. Bien sur il y en avait qui montraient un peu de tact, ou qui ne demandaient pas, mais l'éclat dans leurs yeux quand un autre demandait ne trompait personne, même s'ils s'offusquaient que c'était horrible de lui demander une chose pareil. Il est à noter que ceux qui s'indignaient le plus étaient ceux qui lui menaient la vie dure d'ordinaire.

Bande d'hypocrites.

Les cours ne se passèrent pas d'une meilleure façon, tous les professeurs lui demandant quand elle entrait en classe si elle sentait assez bien pour suivre, la prenant à part de temps en temps pour demander si elle tenait le choc, lui disant à quels point ils étaient désolés, qu'ils comprenaient , qu'elle était une élève studieuse, que la porte de leurs bureaux était toujours ouverte si elle voulait parler et toutes ces lamentations sans fondements. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réagi quand les autres l'empêchaient de travailler, c'était le principal, celui là même qui l'avait invité à prendre un chocolat dans son bureau cet après midi, qui lui avait dit que tout ce qu'il y avait à faire quand les autres lui enfonçaient des pointes de compas dans le dos, endommageaient ses affaires ou l'humiliaient c'était d'endurer parce que ça la ferait grandir. Mais bien sur. Au final la seule personne qui la laissa tranquille fut Madame Babcock, qui ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Le cours de littérature se déroula comme d'habitude, à l'exception faite d'une remarque acerbe lancée à une fille alors qu'elle ramassait les interrogations surprise.

« Miss Lance, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous recouvrez de paillettes que vous allez briller d'intelligence ! Au mieux vous pourrez servir de _lampadaire_. »

Rosemary lui pardonna instantanément toutes les fois où elle avait pu être vache avec elle. Elle n'en avait sûrement rien à faire du pardon d'une collégienne mais c'était pour le principe.

A midi quand les autres la traînèrent à demi vers la cafétéria pour qu'elle mange avec eux elle en eut assez. Elle n'était pas une mascotte, ils ne l'aimaient pas, elle ne les aimait pas, alors elle prétexta aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'école. Avec ses longs membres fins, sa musculature dense et son endurance de majorette, sa morphologie était parfaite pour la course. Un peu comme un lévrier. Quand le secrétariat apprit qu'elle avait disparu elle n'était plus qu'à un kilomètre de chez elle. Cette fois ci en rentrant personne ne l'attendait alors elle du gratter dans la terre pour ouvrir la porte. Pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas vraiment elle ne la remit pas dans le pot, mais la garda pour fermer derrière elle. Rosemary laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, prit son portable, ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder les moutons et se dirigea machinalement vers sa chambre. C'était fout tout de même à quel point elle était habituée à cette routine. Elle n'eut pas à rouvrir les yeux en traversant l'entrée, ni en montant les escaliers, ni dans le couloir. Le lit grinça quand elle se laissa tomber dedans, mais elle s'en fichait. Ses yeux ne se rouvrirent que lorsqu'elle fut sous ses oreillers. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait réfléchir tranquillement elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait peut être se faire virer pour avoir séché les cours. Ou alors ils mettraient ça sur le compte de la « perte prématurée de sa mère ». Quand ils disaient ça, ça lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils disaient que sa mère était morte. Inconsciemment elle voulait être renvoyée, parce que ça aurait voulu dire que sa situation n'était pas si grave que ça et qu'elle n'avait aucune excuse pour agir ainsi. Elle s'endormit en se disant qu'en fait elle s'en fichait un peu d'être virée et en se demandant si Anarky était allé au collège.

Sa sieste fut interrompue par le bruit strident du téléphone en bas. Au début elle le laissa sonner parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Mais celui qui appelait n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. C'était peut être l'école? Raison de plus pour ne pas se lever. Son principal l'aurait déprimée encore plus, qu'il compte la renvoyer ou lui dire qu'il excusait son comportement étant donné les circonstances. Rien que l'idée la fit fondre en l'armes. Au final c'était Lionel qui avait appelé à la maison. Une vingtaine de minutes après il entra en trombe, couru jusqu'à sa chambre et poussa la porte si fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur. En la voyant il poussa un profond soupir et se rua vers elle pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Rosemary avait été très surprise de le voir arriver ainsi, mais pas assez surprise pour ne pas protester alors qu'il embrassait ses joues embuées de larmes.

« Eh … ah… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Enfin bon, protester façon Rosemary. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'écrasa contre son torse posant sa tête sur la sienne pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait il semblait en colère.

- Bon sang Rosie t'as pas honte de me mettre une peur pareille ? Ca t'arrive de répondre au téléphone ?

- Je-je croyais que c'était l'école…

Il enfonça ses doigts dans les bras maigres de la rouquine, la secouant violemment tout en lui criant dessus.

- Tant qu'on en parle ! Si tu voulais tant que ça partir, _pourquoi t'as pas demandé à m'appeler _? Quand l'école m'a appelé moi j'ai cru qu'on t'avait kidnappé comme ta mère ! Tu t'en rends compte de ça ? Que moi aussi je t'aime et je m'inquiète ? Ca t'es passé dans ta jolie p'tite tête au moins ?

Tête qui lui faisait mal à force d'être secouée.

- Tu me fais mal _arrêtes_ !

Mais il ne semblait plus l'entendre, la secouant de plus en plus violemment alors qu'il ne hurlait plus mais rugissait, ses yeux injectés de sang lui donnant un air fou.

- Je suis patient, gentil, je m'occupe de toi et de ta mère, j'essaie de te parler alors MERDE, QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE FAUT DE PLUS ?

**_WHACK_**

La respiration haletante, Rosemary tremblait sur son lit tout en regardant Lionel avec horreur, une jambe toujours tendue. Son frère lui avait apprit à se battre depuis longtemps. Quels points frapper pour blesser, quels endroits endommager pour tuer, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce savoir. C'était la première fois qu'elle frappait quelqu'un. Le coup de pied dans le plexus qu'il avait reçu avait envoyé son attaquant à terre, mais ça ne l'avait pas rassurée pour autant, pas avec les bleus en forme de doigts sur sa peau et la douleur dans sa nuque. Lionel se releva et la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il alterna entre regarder sa jambe, qu'elle avait prestement repliée, ses yeux et les bleus sur ses bras. Puis le déclic se fit et il se releva en tendant ses mains vers elle.

- Esther… J'ai pas voulu… Je me suis énervé…

Ca elle avait remarqué oui ! Alors qu'il approchait elle se leva et prit son bâton de majorette, lançant un coup dans le vide pour qu'il recule.

- Sors.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et recula de deux pas mais ne sortit pas, sa voix commençant à trembler

- Attends calme toi un peu… Okay j'aurais pas du mais on peut en parler plus calmement d'accord ? Hein ?

- _Sors_ !

Cette fois ci elle en avait assez. Il ne la forcerait pas, cette fois il sortirait de sa chambre même si elle devait se battre pour ça. Voir qu'elle était capable de le faire, de se défendre, et la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant lui hurler dessus lui avait donné des ailes. Elle fit tourner son bâton autour d'elle pour l'éloigner un peu plus, l'air sifflant quand elle lança un autre coup parfaitement chorégraphié dans le vide. Il avait évité celui là en sursautant et était presque dehors, ses mains tremblaient et sa voix était de moins en moins bien assurée.

- Non, non, non, allez calme toi c'est trois fois rien, c'est pas comme si je t'avais frappé ! Allez repose ce bâton et je te fais à manger d'accord ?

Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique. Pendant un instant elle ressembla énormément à son frère.

- Vu comment je me suis sentie après ton gratin je vais éviter. Sors. De ma. _Chambre_.

Il pâlit considérablement au mot « gratin » et Rosemary comprit qu'il y avait là beaucoup plus à dire, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps pour le moment. Elle tourna sur elle-même et asséna un coup qui fit mouche, puis un deuxième, mais au troisième il agrippa son menton et écrasa ses lèvres contre sa bouche. La surprise l'empêcha de bouger pendant un instant.

_Genou, parties._

Puis les réflexes revinrent.

- OOOMMPF !

L'os de Rosemary lui était arrivé entre les jambes à grande vitesse, ne laissant à Lionel aucune chance de se défendre. Quand il fut plié en deux elle le repoussa violemment dehors et ferma à clé. Comme elle n'avait pas confiance en la solidité du bois elle tira la commode devant avec plus de force qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable. C'est à ce moment là que la réalisation la frappa. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la porte parce qu'il aurait fallu le passer lui. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir par la fenêtre parce qu'il avait posé des barreaux pour empêcher un potentiel kidnappeur d'entrer.

Elle était enfermée avec un pédophile.

Un qui faisait au moins trois fois son poids, qui avait des bas comme des jambonneaux, qui semblait avoir sa garde pour le moment, avec pour seule protection une vielle porte en bois et une commode.

Hm.

Rosemary sortit son portable.

- Allo Jonathan ? »

Il était temps de rajouter un psychopathe sur la balance.

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup les reviews, elles m'aident à continuer et me donnent beaucoup de motivation alors s'il vous plait laissez en :3 !**

La chanson que je cite est du rock country assez populaire, Automatic par Miranda Lambert. Ils vivent dans une petite ville de Géorgie, je me suis dis que ça serait bien placé.


	4. Chapter 4

" Sors et je te rendrais ton mp3. "

Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle allait marcher ?

Rosemary leva les yeux au ciel et continua de faire tourner son bâton. Après les évènements de la veille il n'était pas question qu'elle pose un pied en dehors de cette chambre. Quand elle avait appelé son frère, gardant sa voix basse pour que Lionel n'entende rien, il lui avait dit qu'il se mettait immédiatement en route. Il avait crié quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris derrière lui et très vite elle avait entendu le grondement d'un moteur. Ils avaient parlé pendant plus de deux heures, Jonathan voulant connaître le plus de détails possible concernant Lionel et la façon dont il agissait en sa présence. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'il avait essayé de la droguer de multiple fois, lui servant des plats bourrés de fromage pour couvrir le goût des somnifères. Pour la première fois de sa vie Rosemary fut très heureuse de ne pas pouvoir tolérer le lactose, parce que même si elle n'avait que onze ans elle comprenait qu'il ne devait pas vouloir la droguer pour des motifs innocents. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire lui donnait la nausée. Quand à l'Epouvantail, il était absolument furieux. Il n'avait rien dit devant elle mais rien qu'à entendre le ton de sa voix elle était un peu effrayée en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Depuis qu'ils étaient en contact elle avait entendu nombre de ses exploits contés avec un certain humour noir. Et elle savait qu'il ne lui racontait jamais les plus horribles.

Vers vingt heure, elle s'était demandé si elle avait bien fait de l'appeler à l'aide.

Mais bon, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait décidé de la laisser tranquille après le fiasco. Sachant qu'il fallait une vingtaine d'heures de route de Gotham à la Géorgie et qu'elle avait sortit son portable, il faudrait donc qu'elle tienne jusque là. Comme tout adolescent qui se respecte elle avait bien sur quelques trucs à manger cachés dansa sa chambre alors elle n'eut pas de problème pour son repas du soir, ne répondant rien quand Lionel vint la voir avec une part de gratin. Comme il ne l'entendait pas, il laissa juste la part devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'y aurait pas touché pour tout l'or du monde. Cette nuit là elle dormit par intermittence, trop effrayée pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. De plus elle avait promit à Jonathan de lui envoyer un message toutes les heures pour qu'il sache qu'elle allait bien. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que tant qu'à faire il avait ramené du renfort. Très personnellement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il en aurait besoin, après tout c'était juste un cuistot. Pédophile certes, mais pas très dangereux par rapport au Dr Jonathan Crane.

" Esther ça serait bien que tu sortes et qu'on en parle, j'commence à en avoir marre d'être assis devant la porte comme un con."

Les deux personnes que son frère avait entraînées avec lui étaient toutes deux des filles, répondant respectivement aux noms de Molly et Lindsey. Elle avait du rassurer Molly que tout allait bien une ou deux fois et elle ne semblait pas être très méchante pour quelqu'un dont le but était d'étriper Lionel de la façon la plus douloureuse possible. Elle n'avait pas eut Lindsey au téléphone et n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle disait quand elle parlait à d'autres personnes dans la voiture mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris ce n'était pas une personne très agréable. Généralement quand Jonathan et elle se parlaient Molly intervenait assez vite pour les empêcher de s'arracher le nez. En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'elle l'interpréta.

De l'autre côté de la porte elle entendit Lionel soupirer longuement.

"Ca devient ridicule là, j'trouve que t'en fais des tonnes pour pas grand chose au final."

Elle arrêta de faire tourner son bâton, se sentant un peu coupable. Mais Rosemary secoua sa tête. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler. Embrasser une gamine qui n'a même pas la moitié de son âge et essayer de la droguer pour lui faire des trucs pas catholiques c'était peut être pas grand chose pour lui, mais pour le reste du monde si. Et puis mince à la fin ! Elle voulait pas un point c'est tout ! Serrant les poings elle cria vers la porte.

" Tu m'as embrassée ! Si c'est grave !"

Ca sonnait mieux dans sa tête. Pas très impressionné par son éloquence, Lionel lui répondit sur le ton de quelqu'un expliquant quelque chose à un attardé, articulant lentement chaque mot.

"C'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime quelqu'un Rosie."

C'est sur que sa mère serait parfaitement d'accord pour que son petit ami roule un patin à quelqu'un d'autre, sa fille de onze ans qui plus est. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et souffla avant de s'étaler sur son lit, refusant de lui répondre. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès d'être aussi lent à la détente ? Ou alors c'était congénital ?

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il devait mourir pour autant ?

Rosemary enfouit sa tête dans un coussin, la culpabilité lui tordant le ventre. Au fond d'elle même elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il meurt. Juste qu'il reste loin. L'envoyer en prison dans l'idéal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas appeler la police parce qu'ils devaient penser qu'elle était instable à cause de la perte de sa mère et de sa fuite de l'école. Ils ne la croiraient pas et la forceraient à sortir de sa chambre et à affronter Lionel et ses bras comme des jambons. Sa mère avait disparu. Elle n'avait pas d'amis et personne d'autre que Jonathan à qui parler. Sauf que son frère avait beau être sympa avec elle, il n'en était pas moins un meurtrier qui allait tailler le petit ami de sa mère en rondelles.

Des rondelles de jambons.

L'idée la fit glousser. Oui, glousser. Un peu comme une dinde. Un petit gloussement d'oiseau qui devint très vite un fou rire hystérique qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer dans son oreiller. La disparition de sa mère, être dans la même maison qu'un pédophile qu'elle intéressait, le manque de sommeil et la certitude qu'elle allait causer la mort de quelqu'un qui au final ne lui avait pas fait grand chose, ça commençaient à faire trop pour Rosemary. C'est vrai, elle s'appelait pas Anarky, elle était pas chez les Teen Titans... Elle était juste Esther Keeny. Trop grande, trop maigre, trop boutonneuse comme des milliers d'autres fillettes de onze ans. Rien de spécial. Alors pourquoi ça arrivait toujours qu'à elle ces embrouilles là ?

Les éclats de rires furent remplacés par des sanglots beaucoup plus silencieux. Elle voulait que sa maman soit là. Ca ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas disparu. Ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus noires et déprimantes jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre, la faisant sursauter. Comme ça ne pouvait être que son frère elle répondit immédiatement.

"Allo ?"

"Tu tiens le coup ?"

Ah ben non, en fait c'était Molly.

"Moui."

"Sûre ?"

Non.

"Mnoui."

Il y eut une pause de l'autre côté de la ligne. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

" T'en fais pas, ça devrait plus être très long maintenant on est à... Lindsey on est encore loin ? Oui, de rien c'était gratuit. Professeur on est encore loin ? Merci. On est à un quart d'heure de chez toi. Ca sera vite fini d'accord ?"

L'angoisse lui tordit le ventre.

"'Kay. A toute."

Elle attendit que la fille lui ait rendu son salut avant de raccrocher. Puis elle s'assit dans son lit, regardant autour d'elle. Ca n'était que maintenant que ça la frappait, mais elle n'allait peut être pas revenir. Jonathan lui avait dit qu'il la ramènerait à Gotham avec lui et de préparer ses affaires, ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était un aller simple. Elle empoigna ses peluches, tentant de ne pas penser sauf que ça devenait de plus en plus difficile alors qu'elle égrainait les minutes sur son radio-réveil. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passée par la tête ? Et si c'est Lionel qui avait raison ? Et si elle en faisait tout un plat ? Rosemary serra ses paupières aussi fort que possible. Non, non, non, non elle ne pouvais pas penser comme ça. Ca n'était pas normal ce qu'il faisait et elle ne voulait pas alors il ne devait pas le faire. Peut être qu'elle pouvait essayer de sortir en catimini ? Elle sortait de sa chambre et de la maison, elle serait saine et sauve et Jonathan n'aurait pas à tuer Lionel...

Gnouiiiii bravo Rosemary très intelligent ! Sortir de sa chambre -d'où ont lui avait dit de ne pas bouger- à peine quelque minutes avant que la cavalerie arrive et se mettre à portée des grosses paluches d'un pédophile dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de sortir et que son frère, qui tuait des gens pour le seul motif qu'ils l'ait regardé de travers, épargne un type ayant tenté de droguer sa petite sœur à de multiple reprises. C'était encore moins vraisemblable qu'un singe vert avec des ailes.

La sonnette retentit en bas et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Rosemary referma ses yeux qu'elle avait ouverts sans le vouloir et pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles en se recroquevillant sur elle même. Elle ne voulait pas entendre, elle ne voulait pas voir, parce que sinon elle ne pourrait pas faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les pas lourds de Lionel se diriger depuis sa chambre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, accélérant un peu dans les escaliers parce que tous les grincements le mettaient mal à l'aise, elle n'irait pas le prévenir ou l'arrêter, elle n'irait pas parce que... Parce que...

Il y eut un petit bruit sec, puis un autre plus sourd. Celui d'un homme qui tombait.

Elle se mit à pleurer, cachant son visage derrière ses mains parce que ça n'avait servit à rien. Elle avait tout entendu. Lionel était mort. Il était mort et c'était de sa faute. Elle avait tué Lionel. Le petit ami de sa mère. Le type qui l'emmenait à l'école le matin. Qui avait lancé les recherches pour trouver Karen. Qui s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle avait tué Lionel. Rosemary pleurait tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas son frère remonter les marches et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il lui prit les poignets pour écarter ses mains de son visage. Elle poussa un petit glapissement surpris qu'il fit semblant d'ignorer, la serrant rapidement contre lui. L'étreinte dura si peu de temps que lorsqu'elle tenta de passer ses bras autour de lui il s'était déjà éloigné.

« Jonathan … »

Sans répondre il lui mit un petit objet froid entre les mains. Quand elle vit que c'était un revolver elle voulu le jeter mais il serra douloureusement ses poignets en la regardant dans les yeux pour qu'elle ne lâche pas prise. En voyant à quel point il semblait sérieux elle céda sans résistance. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne dirait plus rien il prit la parole.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Evidemment. Elle hocha docilement la tête.

« Alors je veux que tu me promette de ne plus jamais sortir sans arme. »

Elle allait protester mais il reprit en haussant le ton pour la couper.

« Gotham city est une ville infiniment plus dangereuse que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Tu veux savoir pourquoi les criminels d'autres villes ne viennent pas empiéter sur notre territoire ? »

Non mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait lui dire quand même.

« Parce que même eux ont peur. Gotham city est un vivier où pullulent les pires membres de la race humaine, des cannibales, des meurtriers, voleurs, violeurs… Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je suis l'un des pires et il va falloir que tu l'accepte. »

Il fit une pause avant de faire un petit sourire qui lui glaça le sang et de rajouter sur un ton léger :

« Parfois même le pire, ça dépend de mon humeur et de si oui ou non le Joker prend des vacances en Floride. »

Ca ne la fit pas rire. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes et que ce n'était qu'une discussion téléphone de plus elle aurait sourit et levé les yeux au ciel mais là …

« Est-ce que c'est le… »

« Non. Je l'ai tué avec un silencieux, Molly et Lindsey s'occupent du corps. Celui là est a Karen, tu m'avais dis qu'elle en cachait un dans les lentilles tu te souviens ? »

Pas sur le moment, mais sa tête tournait et elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait alors ça n'était pas étonnant. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et il la laissa un instant, fouillant dans le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Semblant satisfait, il le referma et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et frotta son dos en essayant de la rassurer. Ca ne marcha pas mais sa proximité lui faisait du bien. Ce qui la rendait encore plus coupable parce qu'il était un criminel qui venait de tuer Lionel, mais penser ainsi la faisait se sentir encore plus coupable parce qu'il était venu pour l'aider parce qu'il l'aimait. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle comprenait. Le reste était un horrible mélange d'angoisse, de stress et d'épuisement qui tordait douloureusement ses intestins. Une voix de femme assez grave retentit depuis le rez de chaussé.

« Ca y eeeeest, le carnage est nettoyé ! »

Elle se leva en même temps que Jonathan et mit son sac sur son dos tout en marchant, voyant déjà des images de traînées de sang sur les murs ou de quelques gouttes carmin détonnant sur la moquette jaune. Mais une fois qu'elle eut descendu les escaliers Rosemary vit qu'elles avaient effectivement nettoyé. Il n'y avait pas une trace, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. L'entrée était toujours la même, avec les même statuettes de moutons que sa mère gagnait tout les ans au tir à la carabine. Mue par une pulsion qu'elle n'expliquait pas Rosemary prit la plus atroce en passant devant l'étagère, celle dont le regard ressemblait à celui de Vandal Savage quand il passait aux infos. Deux jeunes femmes les attendaient vers un pick up bleu flambant neuf. L'une d'elle était blonde, les yeux marron et assez petite, l'autre faisait la même taille qu'elle, avait la peau sombre, des cheveux havane et des yeux marron foncés. Quand la plus petite la prit dans ses bras et que l'autre leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cela, Rosemary en conclu que la blonde était Molly et la brune Lindsey. Elle marmonna quelques réponses pour Molly puis alla s'asseoir à l'arrière avec Jonathan. Elle était gentille, mais sur le moment elle était trop occupée à se demander laquelle des deux avait tué Lionel pour s'y arrêter. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que le moteur démarrait. _Est-ce que son corps était dans le coffre ?_ Seigneur. Elle allait être malade. Penser à autre chose. Penser à autre chose.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais une camionnette de dératiseur ? »

Jonathan la regarda en haussa un sourcil, puis sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

« J'avais dis ça oui. Je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs mais quelqu'un d'autre l'utilise pour le moment. Molly tu veux bien me rappeler que je dois l'appeler ? »

La blonde hocha la tête depuis le siège conducteur et Lindsey se retourna vers eux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas le faire maintenant ? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir et elle se contenta de lever un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas considéré comme une réponse en compagnie de personnes civilisées. »

«Mille excuses, j'avais spéculé qu'une personne ayant ton niveau d'éducation ne pourrait pas comprendre la réponse. Si tu veux au prochain arrêt j'achèterais des crayons de couleurs pour te faire un dessin, je ne garantis pas que tu en saisisses le sens mais-

« Dessin ? Et moi qui pensais que tu n'aimais que les photos. Tu en a pris de-

« _S'il vous plait !_ »

Depuis le début de la dispute, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre comme si elle observait un match de tennis, voyant leurs expressions devenir plus cruelles et mauvaises à chaque mot. Ca lui avait fait un peu peur et l'intervention de Molly était plus que bienvenue. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas d'un deuxième meurtre aujourd'hui. Sentant son malaise alors qu'il la forçait à partir vers une des villes les plus dangereuses au monde Jonathan murmura à son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Après une minute de pause, Rosemary hocha la tête et il sourit en posant une main sur ses cheveux.

« C'est bien. Reste effrayée. Il n'y a rien à craindre à part la peur elle-même. »

Elle marmonna quelque chose en retour et se retourna sur son siège, regardant par la vitre sa maison rétrécir au loin en serrant la statuette de Karen contre elle.

_Adieu_.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

- Les singes verts avec des ailes sont les sbires de la Vilaine Sorcière dans le Magicien D'Oz. La vraie version, pas celle qui vient de sortir ou Wicked.

- Vandal Savage est un immortel de DC ayant bossé avec tous les dictateurs et se régénérant en dévorant ses descendants (je ne sais pas si ça a été rebooté par contre).

- Si vous voulez savoir en quoi l'échange entre Crane et Lindsey est insultant, laissez une review et je vous expliquerais :D.

- Les silencieux de cinema font peu de bruit, juste un « pfuit » caractéristique. Or dans la vrai vie un silencieux ne baisse le son que de vingt décibels à peu près. Sachant que le bruit de départ tourne autour de cent vingt décibels (une course de voiture) ça fait pas une si grande différence que ça. Comment ont-ils donc fait pour ne pas rameuter les voisins ? Déjà ils sont allés vite, ça aide, ensuite ils ont utilisé un Nagant, c'est un pistolet belge qui peut être muni d'un modérateur de son (bien plus efficace qu'un silencieux mais seul le Nagant peut en être équipé), et ils ont mit un filtre de cigarette dans le canon, ce qui fait que c'est suffisamment silencieux pour passer inaperçu. Le coup du filtre de cigarette est un truc perso, je doute que ce soit très connu.

- Je sais, pas beaucoup d'action, mais en même temps Rosemary est une fille assez normale, pas un mini-ninja qui peut flinguer des gens sans le moindre remord, le peu d'action qu'il y a se fait donc sans elle. De plus Lionel a beau être pédophile, il est pas forcément violent pour autant. Pourquoi il n'enfonce pas sa porte ? Tout bêtement parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'elle à un moyen d'appeller à l'aide, ou même quelqu'un à appeller.

Il pense qu'elle est seule au monde et qu'elle sortira tôt ou tard quand elle aura faim ou qu'elle voudra aller aux toilettes, donc tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est être patient et il pense qu'il finira par la convaincre. Si Crane n'avait pas été là c'aurait été vrai, puisque Rosemary est isolée et facilement impressionnable malgré tout son sarcasme. En résumé il n'est ni violent ni complètement idiot, mais c'est pas un génie et c'est tout de même une raclure. Juste pas le même genre.


	5. Chapter 5

Vingt heures de route, c'était long.

Vingt heures de route en compagnie de trois criminels dont deux profitaient de la moindre occasion pour essayer de s'étrangler ça devenait vite lourd. Maintenant ajoutez à cela le fait que Rosemary n'avait pas mangé ou dormit correctement pendant une journée, qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de fuir la Géorgie pour le meurtre de Lionel, le kidnapping d'Esther Rosemary Keeny et qu'il y avait probablement un macchabée dans le coffre. Elle ne savait pas qu'un tel niveau de stress était possible. Mais le pire du pire, c'est qu'elle était la seule à trouver cela anormal. Son frère s'était assez vite endormit, en la serrant contre lui façon boa constrictor tant qu'à faire, Lindsey souriait en bougeant sa tête en rythme avec la musique et Molly était l'image même du calme.

Elle avait besoin de hurler un grand coup. Ou de bouger mais au moins de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi comme, comme... Du bâton. Elle avait prit son bâton de majorette avec elle parce qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais séparée et que ça la détendait et là de suite elle avait vraiment besoin de lâcher un peu de pression. Le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait pu récupérer n'avait fait que l'énerver davantage et le métal froid du pistolet dans sa poche lui donnait envie de s'arracher la peau, de crier, de pleurer, de griffer quelqu'un, de faire un câlin à sa mère et de mettre une baffe à son frère. Sauf que de toute façon elle ne ferait rien de tout ça. Trop timide pour hurler, trop douillette pour s'arracher la peau et ça n'était pas possible à la fois d'attaquer une bande de criminels et de garder toutes ses chances de survie.

En plus ils étaient gentils avec elle, alors ça le ferait se sentir coupable. Comme elle se sentait déjà mal pour avoir causé la mort de Lionel et de préférer que Jonathan ne soit pas venu elle préférait ne pas ajouter une nouvelle raison de penser qu'elle était un être abominable sur son Curriculum Vitae mental. Tiens, tant qu'on parlait de la carotte géante, ça serait vraiment chouette qu'il la lâche. Non vraiment. Les câlins elle disait pas non d'habitude mais là c'était plus une prise de catch. Et son menton lui rentrait dans la tempe. Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir et la forçait à supporter Britney Spears à la radio, parce qu'en plus d'être étrangement effrayante et de ne pas pouvoir supporter Crane, Lindsey aimait la pop.

Commettre un meurtre n'avait jamais semblé être une si bonne idée.

Celui de l'autoradio hein.

Lentement elle commença à bouger pour s'installer plus confortablement contre le torse de Jonathan sans le réveiller. Rosemary déplaça sa tête de quelques centimètres, tourna un peu ses hanches et posa le bras qui avait été coincé contre ses côtes sur l'épaule de son frère. Oui, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux comme ça. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à sommeiller, le grondement du moteur s'arrêta. Ah, ils faisaient une pause. Bon, ça n'était pas grave, après tout Jonathan n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller alors pas question qu'elle bouge.

Manque de chance, la porte contre laquelle son frère était appuyé fut abruptement ouverte, les faisant tous les deux tomber à la renverse. Par réflexe elle roula sur le côté pour s'éloigner de Crane quand il émit un grognement qui n'engageait rien de bon. Dans le doute, elle se dit que c'était Lindsey.

"Vous êtes mignonnnns."

C'était Lindsey.

Jonathan se remit souplement debout avec l'air d'un chat sur la queue duquel ont aurait marché et s'avança vers la brune en serrant les poings. Paniquée, elle contourna la voiture pour qu'il reste loin d'elle.

" Professeur ! Vous devez passer un appel, vous vous souvenez ?"

Il fit une pause et les trois filles restèrent tendues un instant. Est-ce que ça suffirait à l'empêcher de l'étrangler ? Finalement il s'éloigna et elles purent respirer. Tout irait bien. Pour le moment.

Tandis que Rosemary partait chercher les toilettes dans la station-essence et que Lindsey faisait le plein, Molly se dirigea à la suite du docteur Crane en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse quelque chose avec lui le plus vite possible. Elle n'était peut être pas aussi intelligente que le Sphinx mais son instinct était plutôt bon. Pas infaillible bien sur, mais quand tout en elle criait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond elle ne se posait pas de questions et fonçait vers la sortie. Sauf que là elle n'avait aucune sortie et s'enfuir laisserait une fillette de onze ans à la merci de Lindsey et Crane. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle les aimait bien qu'elle se faisait des illusions sur eux. Pas question qu'ils tourmentent une pauvre gamine qui en quelque jour avait perdu sa mère, sa maison et avait apprit la mort d'une personne avec qui elle vivait. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de cinglés dans cette troupe, pas question d'en rajouter une de plus.

"Tu veux quelque chose Molly ?"

Elle sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas vu se retourner et lui faire face. Désormais à vingt centimètres de lui Molly se sentit comme une petite souris sous le regard glacial d'un prédateur. Bon sang ce qu'il était grand. Sans ses talons il faisait trois tête de plus qu'elle et la blonde savait qu'elle se ferait rapidement mal à la nuque si elle continuait à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais elle ne se démonta pas, croisa ses bras et fronça ses sourcils.

" Oui. Je trouve cela particulièrement étrange, que le même jour où vous partez de Géorgie, comme de par hasard votre mère disparaît et reste introuvable."

Un rictus passa comme un éclair sur son visage quand elle mentionna Karen Keeny, mais Molly le remarqua. Visiblement il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

" Rosemary sait que vous détestez Karen ? Elle sait que vous avez essayé de les tuer toutes les deux quand elle avait deux ans ?"

Il se détendit et lui fit un sourire aimable. Elle recula d'un pas et il avança pour rester près d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Molly perdit d'un coup toute sa confiance, se sentant soudainement menacée. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal bien sur, mais c'était difficile de ne pas être mal à l'aise en sachant qu'elle devait l'arrêter régulièrement quand il étranglait Lindsey et que ses mains étaient si proches de son cou.

" Non, elle ne le sait pas. Mais tu peux tout lui dire, je t'en prie."

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Crane ne la laissa pas continuer.

" Je te laisse lui expliquer que son frère, son confident, son ami, qui l'a pratiquement élevée, s'est occupé d'elle et est la dernière personne qu'il lui reste a tué sa mère et a voulu lui faire la même chose ."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait raison. Il l'avait tuée. Seigneur, sa propre mère...

" Je me demande ce que ça pourrait lui faire ? Schizophrénie ? Dépression chronique ? Ou pourquoi pas troubles bipolaires ? C'est bien ça nous ferait un point commun, de quoi discuter à Arkham. Tu savais qu'ils utilisent toujours du lithium pour les enfants ? Ça sera dommage pour son cerveau mais- "

N'y tenant plus, Molly le repoussa et se détourna de lui, tremblante, serrant ses bras, sa respiration saccadée. Mon Dieu il avait raison, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Si elle était déjà prédisposée à développer une maladie mentale comme son frère, sa mère, sa grand mère ou son arrière grand mère, alors lui annoncer ça la détruirait. Et vu sa parenté elle finirait à Arkham. Ça serait plus clément de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, parce qu'elle ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes là bas. Doucement, Crane la fit pivoter et la prit dans ses bras. Elle hésita un instant avant de le serrer en retour. Effectivement elle devrait garder le secret. Le professeur aimait profondément sa sœur et elle semblait avoir développé un sens moral suffisamment solide pour que la mort de Lionel l'affecte au plus haut point. Si elles faisaient attention tout se passerait bien.

"Que te rappelle tu de ta mère Molly ? Quand vous étiez encore proche ?"

Elle releva son nez vers lui.

" Et bien... Elle était très stricte mais... fière aussi je suppose. De moi. Elle devait m'aimer beaucoup ?"

Il lui fit un sourire triomphant et la lâcha.

" Dis toi Molly que dans dix ans, tout ce qu'elle se rappellera de Karen Keeny c'est qu'elle devait l'aimer beaucoup et qu'elle avait choisi un ancien caïd de prison comme petit ami. Maintenant si tu permets j'ai un appel à passer.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher, signifiant que la discussion était close. Tout en sortant son portable il lui lança par dessus l'épaule :

"Tu veux bien vérifier que Lindsey n'a tué personne ? Tu seras gentille."

Elle le regarda s'éloigner un instant, perdue, avant de recommencer à marcher. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce qu'il avait dit. Quelque chose qui la faisait se sentir encore plus mal qu'avant mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle soupira. Mais il avait raison n'est-ce pas ? Il avait souvent raison. Il faudrait qu'elle se taise et que Rosemary n'en sache rien. Parce que même dans l'éventualité où elle l'apprendrait, que pouvait-elle faire ? S'enfuir ? Le professeur tenait trop à sa sœur pour la laisser partir. Molly se dirigea vers la station service d'un pas vif, espérant que la brune n'ait pas raconté des horreurs à la petite. Ou tué quelqu'un.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, en repensant à leur discussion, qu'elle se rendit compte que Rosemary n'avait jamais su que Lionel avait fait de la prison.

Rosemary trouva le reste du trajet incroyablement lourd et tendu. C'est à dire, encore pire qu'avant la pause. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue Molly avait arrêté de séparer la brune et Jonathan, ce qui faisait que leurs disputes se terminaient toujours sur son frère faisant une remarque acerbe qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qui semblait faire du mal à Lindsey. Elles se multiplièrent jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le volant. Après une heure et une nouvelle vacherie à son encontre il avait freiné brusquement, l'avait prise par les cheveux et avait murmuré quelque chose à son oreille. Rosemary n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il disait mais en voyant Lindsey pâlir elle se dit qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Les sept dernières heures se passèrent donc dans un silence de plomb. Le point négatif c'est que ça l'avait fait ressasser en boucle les derniers événements jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes et se recroqueville sur elle même pour faire moins de bruit.

Le point positif c'est qu'elle fut très heureuse de voir arriver Gotham City.

C'était immense, plus grand qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés dans la ville qu'ils étaient déjà entourés de Night Clubs, de bâtiments divers et d'embouteillages. Ce dernier point ne la gênait pas trop, le seul qu'ils subirent était à l'entrée de la ville, sur le Kane Memorial Bridge et de là elle avait une vue superbe sur ce qui semblait être le quartier des affaires. Molly lui indiqua la tour Kane, la tour Wayne, la tour du Gotham Globe et bien d'autres encore qui brillaient comme des étoiles, tous aisément reconnaissables aux énormes joujoux dont ils étaient couronnés, grandes statues de chaussures, de visages aux sourires trop larges, de sirènes à plusieurs queues... On aurait dit une ville de conte de fées. Un conte de fée noir comme du charbon qui sentait la pollution et l'urine, certes, mais un conte de fées quand même.

Une fois le pont passé le voyage ne sembla pas durer très longtemps. Ils avaient changé de places avant d'entrer dans des zones plus peuplées, Molly et Rosemary étaient passées à l'avant tandis que Lindsey et Jonathan, tous deux des criminels recherchés, se cachaient à l'arrière. La blonde en avait profité pour lui parler de l'histoire de la ville avec enthousiasme, en profitant que les deux autres étaient trop occupés à se fusiller du regard pour la couper, puis son frère avait pris le relais quand ils étaient arrivés à Battergate. A l'origine c'était un quartier résidentiel assez huppé, puis la ville s'était agrandie, il y avait eut une crise économique, une ou deux épidémies et bien que ça soit toujours un quartier résidentiel les habitants n'étaient plus les mêmes et depuis beaucoup d'endroits étaient en théorie abandonnés. En réalité c'était une plaque tournante pour la drogue et le crime. Les petites frappes obtenaient des endroits où se loger à bas prix, les endroits laissés à l'abandon avaient été transformés en autant de bars mal famés et de planques et la police n'osait même plus entrer dans les pires zones. Crown Point, là où l'Epouvantail avait élu résidence, était un de ces endroits.

Une fois une petite gare désaffectée passée, où on lui avait dit de ne jamais mettre les pieds sous aucun prétexte parce que ça sentait le repaire de super vilain à trois kilomètres, ils arrivèrent enfin à un une petite bibliothèque de quartier apparemment sans importance. Rosemary ne fut pas surprise de voir " Fermeture définitive" peint en rouge sur la porte. Une fois la voiture garée, son frère sortit sans se préoccuper d'être vu et s'étira longuement. Hésitante, Rosemary le suivit après qu'il eut prit son sac pour la faire bouger.

" C'est chez toi ?"

Il hocha la tête et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver la clé tandis que Lindsey marmonnait un truc et que Molly lui donnait un petit coup de coude.

" C'est ici oui. Le premier et le deuxième étage sont aménagés et c'est là que je vis. Je travaille à la cave mais tu n'as pas le droit d'aller là seule et le rez de chaussé est laissé à l'abandon pour faire illusion. C'est plein de rats tu vas adorer."

"Pardon ?"

La dernière exclamation venait de Molly, qui fit une drôle de tête en voyant le grand sourire de Rosemary. Qui adorait les rats et tentait de convaincre sa mère de lui en offrir un depuis des années. Jonathan ouvrit la porte avec un grincement et les laissa passer devant lui. La pièce n'avait pas du être habitée depuis très longtemps, et on pouvait voir des graffitis grossiers sur les murs décolorés, le sol était gris, couverts de gravats et ... de rats ! Molly recula un peu en les voyant, Lindsey fit une grimace dégoûtée et la rouquine se pencha pour en ramasser un et lui gratter le dos. C'était bien en plus ils n'étaient vraiment pas farouches, ceux qui avaient infesté son grenier l'hiver dernier avaient eut besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour s'habituer à elle. Mais pendant qu'il la guidait à travers un couloir étroit qui menait à des escaliers en métal Molly pointa le rongeur.

"Ne l'emmène pas au premier étage ou il y en a une qui va pas être contente."

"Une ?"

Jonathan haussa les épaule et coupa Molly avant qu'elle ne réponde.

"Une. Elle travaille pour moi."

Obéissante et le reposa gentiment sur le sol avant de trotter à leur suite. Elle ce demandait bien qui était cette fille. Celle qu'il devait appeler peut être ? Et si elle travaillait pour lui alors elle devait être une criminelle non ? Dans sa tête deux images se détachèrent, d'abord celle d'une fausse blonde filiforme aux seins énormes avec un faux bronzage et une taille en caoutchouc comme les vilaines à la télévision, puis celle d'une grosse matrone avec de la moustache, des bras comme Lionel, des tatouages de marins et un air pas commode. Elle frissonna et espéra qu'elle se trompait, regardant ses pieds pendant que Molly frappait à la porte.

Et c'est ainsi que naquit le premier amour de Rosemary Keeny.

Quand elle entendit les gonds grincer elle releva le nez et vit une paires de tout petits pieds dans des gros chaussons de fourrure, des jambes galbées enveloppées dans des chaussettes rayées bleues et jaunes jusqu'aux genoux, une jupe courte en jean, de petites mains blanches, un t-shirt blanc moulant une taille fine ainsi qu'une poitrine qu'elle apprécia beaucoup et enfin une frimousse de poupée constellée de taches de rousseur, de grands yeux bleus ciel en amande et de courts cheveux roux, légèrement ondulés, tirant sur le vénitien. Le tout était une fille plus petite qu'elle, assez jeune, à peine sortie du lycée peut être.

Comme souvent quand elle rencontrait une nouvelle personne elle ne dit rien, se contentant de piquer un fard monstre, mais pour une fois elle ne regardait pas ses pieds mais le visage en face d'elle. La fameuse "une" lui fit un immense sourire rempli de dents blanches et parfaitement régulières avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La couleur de ses joues ressemblait désormais à celle d'un camion de pompier. Elle était si petite et délicate que Rosemary ne pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec une robe à froufrous comme une poupée en porcelaine à taille humaine. Elle s'éloigna un peu et posa ses mains fraîches de fillette sur les joues brûlante de la plus jeune. Puis elle alterna entre la regarder elle et son frère avant de dire quelque chose à Jonathan.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina le premier amour de Rosemary Keeny.

"La vaaaaaaaache ! C'est vrai qu'vous vous ressemblez ! Sauf que toi là de suite t'as une gueule de rat crevé."

Si elle était la chose la plus adorable qu'elle ait vu, sa voix était la chose la plus abominable qu'elle ait entendu. Grincante, nasale... On aurait dit un miaulement de chat irrité résonnant avec des gonds de porte mal huilés. Ou la voix de Marge Simpson. Si elle parlait trop près de ses oreilles elles allaient se mettre à saigner. Rosemary ne vit pas son frère lever les yeux au ciel en entrant, mais elle sortit un peu de son état de choc en entendant Lindsey grogner.

"Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ça c'est bien passé ? C'était pas trop fatiguant de passer deux jour de suite coincés dans une voiture avec deux fillettes et deux cadavres ? Nonnnnnn, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était..."

"Toi tu ferme ta gueule ou j'te fous dehors parce que ta merde j'en ai rien à foutre et mon engin est chargé."

Lindsey ferma sa gueule. La bouche de Rosemary s'ouvrit et se ferma quelques secondes comme un poisson en dehors de l'eau. Le bon docteur choisit ce moment là pour les présenter avec un sourire en coin.

" Scarlett, voici Rosemary. Rosemary, voici Scarlett, mon employée."

Ele arrêta de fusiller la brune du regard et se remit à sourire.

"Toi tu peux m'appeler Ash s'tu veux ! T'as faim Poulette ?"

A ce que lui chuchota Molly, elle allait continuer à l'appeler comme ça. Vraiment ? Oui vraiment. Elle avait pour habitude de donner des surnoms à absolument tout le monde. Sur planète Scarlett, Lindsey était Connasse, Molly devenait Louloute, Black Mask se faisait appeler Beau Gosse et Crane se voyait affublé du nom de Fermier. Non il n'était pas possible de lui faire changer d'avis. Oui, tout le monde avait essayé. Non, personne n'aimait les surnoms. Et c'était probablement fait pour.

Une fois passé le dépaysement initial, Rosemary regarda autour d'elle. Ça ne ressemblait pas autant au repaire d'un scientifique fou qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, mais la cave serait probablement meilleure sur cet aspect là s'il y travaillait. A ce qu'elle voyait passé un couloir comportant plusieurs portes ils étaient entrés dans ce qui semblait être la pièce à vivre. A gauche il y avait un petit coin cuisine plutôt normal, à part peut être pour les divers aimants en forme de chapeaux sur le frigo retenant des tonnes de petits papiers, de la liste de course à ce qui semblait être un article sur Batman, et la faucille retenue au mur par un aimant avec d'autres couteaux. La table à manger était plus petite que celle chez elle en Géorgie, mais ça ne devait pas poser problème. Quelque chose lui disait que Jonathan n'invitait pas souvent des gens à dîner. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par un vieux poste de télévision, pour le moment éteint, un bahut, une petite table basse et un canapé en tissu couleur moutarde qui avait du être d'une autre couleur à l'origine. Les murs et le sol avaient du être refaits assez récemment car la peinture vert bouteille était encore impeccable et le linoléum imitant un parquet sombre n'avait pas eut le temps d'être abîmé. Ne sentant pas l'odeur caractéristique des travaux et de la la peinture fraîche, Rosemary se dit qu'il avait du tout refaire il y a plus d'un mois.

Assez vite Molly, Lindsey et Rosemary se laissèrent tomber sur le divan. Il avait beau être moche, il était aussi très confortable et après un voyage aussi épuisant ça faisait du bien. Tandis qu'elles étaient étalées comme des larves, Ash et Jonathan discutaient à voix basse. Depuis le coin cuisine elle pouvait entendre leurs chuchotements, entrecoupés de bruits de vaisselle et de claquements de portes. D'ordinaire elle aurait tendu l'oreille pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient mais là de suite elle se laissa fondre sur le canapé le plus mou du monde. Les deux autres les rejoignirent assez vite, précédés par des bruits de pas et une odeur de gâteau au chocolat. Elle releva le nez quand Jonathan s'assit à côté d'elle et vit la jolie poupée poser un petit plateau de cookies aux chocolats encore fumants.

Soudainement affamée elle se jeta dessus, manquant de taper la main de Lindsey qui avait fait la même chose. Enfoncée profondément dans les limbes moelleuses du canapé, du chocolat fondant sur sa langue et la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son frère Rosemary se sentit plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Quand elle reprit un deuxième gâteau Scarlett revint avec une théière et quelques tasses dépareillées. Molly et Jonathan se servirent à leur tour et elle remarqua absentément qu'ils n'avaient pas touché aux biscuits. Tant pis pour eux ! Ça en ferait plus pour elle et Lindsey. Ils recommencèrent à parler alors qu'elle somnolait, retenant quelques détails avant de s'endormir, comme les boucles d'oreilles en forme de roses de Molly, le fait qu'Ash soit assise sur les genoux de son frère, le mascara de Lindsey qui avait un peu coulé ou le chat violet et vert que la brune caressait.

Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas imaginé ce dernier point.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

- Si vous n'avez pas compris en quoi c'est important que Rosemary ne sache pas que Lionel ait fait de la prison, laissez une review et je vous expliquerais ^^ !

- La sirène à deux queues est l'emblème de Starbucks.

- La Gotham City que je décris est celle de Tim Burton.

- Les Kane sont une famille influente de Gotham, un de leurs membres notable est Kate Kane, Batwoman.

- Le comportement des rats de Crane est inspiré de celui des rats de Manathan. New York est infesté de rats ! C'en est au point qu'à Central Park ils n'ont plus peur de l'homme et les gens peuvent leur faire des papouilles. Je suis assez certaines que Gotham aurait le même problème.


	6. Chapter 6

Sa première nuit chez son frère s'était plutôt bien passée. Rosemary avait cru qu'il lui aurait fallu plus de temps pour s'acclimater à ses environs et s'habituer aux bruits de la ville mais non, elle s'était endormie comme un loir et ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se sentait détendue et reposée. Puis elle se souvint où elle était et surtout dans quelles circonstances elle était arrivée ici et se mit à pleurer. Karen, sa maison, et même Lionel lui manquaient terriblement. Se retournant vers le bord du lit elle se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Premièrement elle n'était pas seule, la tignasse ébouriffée de Molly recouvrait son visage mais elle était facilement reconnaissable. Deuxièmement elle était toujours sur le canapé couleur moutarde et c'était un convertible. Troisièmement, la statuette de mouton qu'elle avait récupérée était sur le table basse avec les lunettes de la blonde. Rosemary la prit et la serra contre elle en pleurant.

Elle commençait à réaliser ce que son déménagement voulait dire. Au départ elle avait pensé que ça durerait juste le temps que sa mère soit retrouvée mais elle comprenait maintenant que Karen ne serait probablement pas retrouvée. Elle dépendait maintenant totalement de Jonathan. Ça ne l'aurait pas gêné si elle n'avait pas vu ces deux derniers jours qu'il y avait des milliers de choses qu'elle ne savait pas à propos de lui. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Battergate, ni même de Crown Point, le quartier où ils étaient. Elle avait entendu parler de cette maison oui, mais jamais précisément. Il mentionnait juste des choses qui s'étaient passées là bas, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait il avait du lâcher un ou deux lapsus sur Scarlett qu'elle avait trouvé étrange à l'époque. Mais les autres ? Une brève mention de chacune quand il les avait rencontrées il y a plusieurs années, pas de noms, pas de nouvelles. Ce qu'il faisait ? Des produits chimiques et des choses qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. Rosemary avait peur. Elle était seule, perdue et avait besoin d'un câlin. Mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas déranger son frère ou qu'il la prenne pour une enfant gâtée. Jonathan avait déjà suffisamment fait pour elle, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

C'est pour ça que quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer et ne pas faire un bruit. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit distinctement deux personnes entrer en chuchotant. Dans l'immédiat, elle pensait rester silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, puis faire semblant de se réveiller pour que personne ne sache qu'elle était debout depuis un moment. Et oui, elle oublia totalement le fait qu'elle était en présence de criminels qui étaient de biens meilleurs menteurs qu'elle et que ses yeux devaient être rouges et gonflés. Les erreurs de débutante, que voulez vous. Une fois qu'elle eut perdu patience elle se mit sur ses genoux le plus discrètement possible pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus le dossier.

A son grand soulagement ça n'était pas Lindsey, mais Scarlett et Jonathan d'après les deux teintes de roux qu'elle pouvait voir, sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. La plus petite était assise sur un meuble de cuisine, son visage caché derrière la tête de Crane. Le sien n'était pas visible parce qu'il avait l'air d'être juste en face d'elle. En voyant sa main posée sur sa hanche Rosemary rougit furieusement et se cacha derrière le divan, ayant finalement comprit ce qu'ils faisaient.

Employée ? Tu parles ! C'était sa petite amie !

Partagée entre l'agacement parce qu'il y avait encore une chose qu'elle apprenait sur lui et la gêne d'avoir vu... de les avoir surpris, Rosemary se remit lentement dans la position où elle était cinq minutes plus tôt. En fait elle allait plutôt attendre que quelqu'un d'autre se réveille. Sauf que comme elle était un mini-ninja d'exception, son genou glissa et elle tomba par terre avec un petit glapissement. En relevant le nez elle vit Jonathan lui jeter un regard amusé, tandis que Scarlett le poussait un peu pour aller l'aider à se relever.

- Tu t'es pas fais mal poulette ?

Elle haussa les épaules en rougissant mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rabattre un peu ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien au front. Puis elle laissa ses mains contre ses joues.

- Bon en tout cas t'as pas de bleu c'est d'jà ça. T'as bien dormi sinon ?

- Mmm-m.

Jonathan leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse. Ah oui, il détestait quand elle n'articulait pas ses réponses. Donc assassiner des gens c'était pas grave mais ne pas parler correctement c'était un crime capital ? Sacré sens des priorités.

- J-Je veux dire oui, j'ai bien dormi.

Ca n'était pas tout à fait intelligible mais il y avait déjà un net progrès. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et la lâcha en retournant vers le coin cuisine, passant un bras autour de son frère en passant puis le laissant glisser. Quand elle commença à sortir des œufs et des saucisses du frigo elle comprit qu'elle était en train de préparer un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Rosemary s'assit à table pas loin de Jonathan et la regarda faire. Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre d'être maternée par une fille aussi jeune. Ou alors elle était plus vielle qu'elle en avait l'air ? Jonathan lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait facilement se faire passer pour une adolescente de quinze ans à cause de sa taille, peut être que Scarlett lui paraissait plus jeune parce qu'elle était plus petite qu'elle ? Ceci dit Molly était encore plus petite et elle faisait plus vielle. Hésitante elle tendit la main vers son frère pour lui tapoter le bras mais celui ci ne la vit pas et s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Elle rétracta son bras comme si elle s'était brûlée. Il posa son mug dans l'évier, vit le regard noir de Scarlett, ignora le regard noir de Scarlett, embrassa Rosemary sur le front, qu'elle éloigna en grognant qu'elle n'était pas un bébé, récupéra une fiole dans le frigo et pinça la nuque de sa petite amie avant de chuchoter quelque chose qu'elle pu entendre cette fois.

- Chaton, tu m'enverras Molly quand elle se réveillera ?

- Ouais mais si tu l'attends pour faire tes trucs t'en a pour un moment. T'as vu comme elle est étalée ? On dirait un phoque.

En effet ni le glapissement de Rosemary ni la discussion des deux n'était parvenus à faire bouger la blonde. Jonathan haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

- Ah au fait Lindsey est partie j'crois, dit elle en élevant la voix pour qu'il entende, sa voiture est plus d'vant.

Ce à quoi il répondit en criant qu'elle reviendrait quand elle aurait faim. Comme un genre d'animal de compagnie ? Rosemary pouffa avant de se reprendre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention, surtout qu'elle avait l'impression que Scarlett était du genre à beaucoup toucher les autres, ce qui la gênait un peu d'habitude. Avec elle un peu moins pourtant. Probablement parce qu'elle lui voulait vraiment du bien. Et qu'elle était très jolie. Surtout le second. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants avant que Scarlett ne se retourne.

- Excuse moi poulette tu voudrais quoi ?"

Rosemary sursauta et la regarda sans comprendre.

- Ben oui, j'ai tellement l'habitude j'ai pas pensé à te demander. Tu prends quoi toi le matin ?

Oh ! Elle marmonna quelque chose que Scarlett ne comprit pas puis répéta un peu plus fort.

- Euh, n'importe quoi tant que -er- tant qu'il n'y a pas de lait dedans Miss Scarlett. J-Je digère pas le lait. S'ilvousplaîtmerci.

En l'entendant elle éclata de rire, lui faisant piquer un fard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Se retournant vers le frigo elle lui fit un petit signe.

- M'appelle pas Miss Scarlett c'est la meuf du Cluedo ! Appelle moi Ash j't'ai dis.

Rosemary soupira. Donc elle ne se moquait pas d'elle, c'était juste le nom qui était bizarre. Et maintenant qu'elle le disait c'était bien le nom d'un des assassins potentiels dans le jeu de plateau. Non pas qu'elle y ait jamais joué mais les personnages étaient assez connus. Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu acheter le jeu et avait toujours été très à cheval sur tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec la criminalité. Etant donné que son grand frère faisait partit des criminels les plus connus des Etats Unis ça n'était pas étonnant mais si elle n'avait pas su elle aurait trouvé ça arbitraire et injuste. Elle serra la statuette contre elle et déglutit pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Le simple fait de penser à sa mère lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi déprimant elle aurait trouvé cela agaçant.

Secouant la tête elle essaya de penser à autre chose, ce qui fut assez facile quand une odeur de saucisse en train de cuire commença à s'élever dans la pièce et que Molly se leva dans un grincement de fin du monde du sommier. A peu près aussi gracieuse qu'un lion de mer zombifié en cette heure matinale, la blonde fit quelques pas mal assurés, tanguant d'un côté puis de l'autre, avant de s'échouer sur la table à côté de Rosemary. Puis elle bailla longuement, s'étirant de tout son long, faisant craquer ses muscles et poussant de petit bruits qui ressemblaient à des grincements. Une fois tout ce cirque terminé elle laissa tomber ses coudes sur la table et sa tête sur ses mains.

- Mgnour.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre qu'elle venait de lui dire bonjour. Elle lui répondit à mi-voix mais elle n'était pas sure que Molly avait compris. En fait elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- 'Isse.

- Euh ...

Scarlett, non Ash, leva les yeux au ciel en se retournant avec des couverts.

-Cherche pas le matin elle parle groumpf -nan t'inquiète poulette j'me débrouille- Jonathan est pire normalement mais là y'a tout le monde alors il est de bonne humeur -Molly tu r'pose cette saucisse t'en a d'jà pris quatre- j'espère que ça va pas trop durer par contre parce que quand il est de trop bonne humeur...

Tout en parlant à toute vitesse elle commença à mettre la table pour quatre et à poser des saucisses, des pommes, du bacon, des toasts, des œufs, des pancakes, du porridge de la confiture et une grosse théière fumante devant elles. Puis sans s'arrêter de parler elle lui servit du thé et un peu de tout, faisant déborder son assiette sous le nez de Rosemary dont la bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans bruit, les yeux écarquillés.

- Enfin bon s'y commence à glousser comme une dinde tu viens me voir de suite. Mais ouais tu vas voir faut pas lui parler avant midi, y répond pas où y grogne où y... c'est dangereux. Quoiqu' toi y t'parlerait p'têt. Tiens chépa si tu connais mais c'est du Chai, enfin du thé Chai. C'est vache de bon et c'est meilleur pour la santé qu'le café.

Une fois que la porcelaine fut invisible sous toute la nourriture elle sortit une nouvelle assiette, qu'elle remplit encore plus que celle de Rosemary, un mug où elle versa une quantité généreuse de thé, prit quelques toasts avec les deux doigts qu'il lui restait et sortit de la pièce à vivre avec.

-Donc tu manges, j'te passe deux-trois trucs pour qu'tu t'habille et ensuite on va d'voir aller en vadrouille. Je re faut qu'je- _Molly repose cette saucisse _!

Molly lâcha la saucisse avec un air innocent, attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue puis reprit la saucisse en faisant un clin d'œil à Rosemary qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle parvint à se secouer quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Ash devait être en train d'apporter quelque chose à Jonathan. Logique, elle doutait qu'une fille aussi menue puisse avaler tout ça. Baissant le nez vers son plat elle commença à grignoter les œufs. C'était bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de tout pour elle après avoir passé autant de temps à se débrouiller toute seule, d'avoir un repas pareil alors qu'elle mangeait normalement peu ou même d'être aussi entourée alors qu'elle passait toutes ses journées seule. Prenant une plus grande bouchée elle se dit qu'au moins elle s'habituerait très vite au changement de régime.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais ce fut Lindsey qui entra dans la cuisine et s'assit immédiatement après les avoir saluées. Tout en se servant en porridge elle demanda à Molly :

-Dis moi tu repars à quelle heure ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas elle lui tapota l'épaule et répéta la question.

-Mm ? Oh pardon, je repars vers une heure, je travaille ce soir. J'aurais bien dit avant mais connaissant le professeur il va vouloir me garder le plus longtemps possible.

La brune fit une petite moue que Rosemary interpréta comme de la jalousie.

- C'est dommage j'allais te proposer une sortie. Elle soupira profondément, je sens que je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, le temps que le GCPD abandonne les recherches je serais déjà mo-mi-fiée.

Molly prit une longue gorgée de son mug.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta planque ? Celle dans l'East End ? Tu m'avais pas dis que c'était là que tu vivais ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et souffla, agacée.

- _Vivais _oui ! C'était là que j'étais ce matin et Catwoman a du faire une descente parce que j'ai vu la voiture de Slam Bradley, elle se tourna vers Rosemary, c'est un détective.

La rousse hocha la tête en buvant son thé. Lindsey tapota son porridge du dos de la cuillère, sa voix commençant à sonner comme un grognement.

- Je crois que je suis coincée ici jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les trois mangèrent tranquillement. Lindsey semblait être beaucoup plus vivable quand son frère n'était pas dans les parages. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle se mette à le détester. Après tout elle avait été son élève non ? Molly pointa la brune avec sa fourchette.

- Tu peux pas t'en trouver une autre ?

- Non, j'ai cherché deux trois endroits et je crois que tous étaient occupés. Cette ville est trop pleine, il faudrait un nouveau No Man's Land.

- _Ça va pas la tête ?_

Elles se retournèrent vers Ash qui venait de revenir avec son mug vide, habillée, les cheveux mouillés, un air désagréable sur le visage et un bleu sur le cou. Elle s'assit avec elles et croisa les bras.

- Toi ça s'voit que tu l'as pas vécu No Man's Land, parce que je peux te dire qu'entre la peste, le choléra, les cannibales et le manque d'eau, de nourriture, de médicaments et de _tout_, c'était pas une prom'nade de santé.

Lindsey leva les yeux au ciel et Rosemary fit la grimace. Oui, elle avait entendu parler de No Man's Land. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'avait dit la télévision mais ce qu'elle avait apprit en cours d'histoire lui suffisait. Certains passages l'avaient particulièrement marquée, comme le fait que même Superman avait abandonné les Gothamites, qui depuis lui vouaient une haine seulement égalée par Lex Luthor. Parce que si le super héros le plus aimé au monde n'avait aucun soucis pour aider dans n'importe quel autre endroit sur la planète pour des inondations, des tremblements de terre, des éruptions volcaniques ou autre, quand Gotham City avait souffert d'un tremblement de terre, d'épidémies et de pénuries de nourriture il n'était même pas resté une journée. Et pourtant la ville avait du réussir à se relever sans lui et sans le gouvernement parce qu'à ce que Rosemary avait pu voir c'était une grande métropole. On pouvait dire beaucoup de chose des Gothamites, mais en tout cas ils étaient très résistants.

-Tu-tu étais avec Jonathan ?

Elle se tourna vers Rosemary, surprise de l'entendre. Elle rougit.

-Je veux dire... Pendant No Man's Land ?

Elle secoua la tête, apparaissant soudainement triste et fatiguée.

-Non. Je d'vais pas être beaucoup plus vielle que toi pendant No Man's Land, j'étais seule à l'époque.

Les yeux de Rosemary s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une fille comme Ash puisse survivre à quelque chose comme ça. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était aussi une criminelle, donc elle devait être un peu plus solide qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Scarlett claqua dans ses mains en se relevant avant de tout débarrasser et Rosemary fut surprise de voir que tout était vide.

- MAIS, c'est du passé et on a du boulot. Molly y'a l'fermier qui veux te montrer un truc, poulette j't'ai laissé des affaires dans la salle de bain, deuxième porte à gauche, Lindsey tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu viens pas me gonfler. Allez on se bouge !

Rosemary se leva en sursautant et trotta en dehors de la pièce. Elle était sacrément autoritaire tout de même. Un peu comme un sergent instructeur de la navy ou une mère juive. Elle prit sa douche rapidement et mit ce qu'elle avait laissé pour elle, un jean foncé et un pull bleu un peu trop larges, puis repartit en trottant vers la pièce à vivre. Sauf qu'elle n'y était plus. Elle avait déjà fini la vaisselle, en train de sécher à côté de l'évier et l'appelait depuis la porte d'entrée. Et si Rosemary avait pensé qu'elle se fatiguerait à force de toujours parler aussi vite, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle parla non-stop durant tout le trajet vers la supérette, marcha à toute vitesse à travers les rayons, ne faisant de pauses que pour lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle voulait prendre ou répondre des choses horriblement grossières au téléphone, apparemment à propos de livraisons et d'argent. Elles revinrent à la Bibliothèque et à aucun moment elle n'avait fermé sa bouche pendant plus de trois minutes.

Est-ce que c'était naturel ? Non, elle devait se forcer, personne ne pouvait tenir un rythme pareil sans au moins douze expresso. Ou alors sa mère avait fauté avec le lapin Duracel.

Rosemary était déjà épuisée rien que de la suivre et pourtant elle faisait beaucoup de sport. Ash couru à travers la planque pour tout ranger, lui montrant où elle pouvait trouver tel ou tel objet tant qu'elle y était et lui assurant que si elle ne se souvenait pas elle pourrait toujours lui demander.

Sauf que ce n'était pas une question de retenir, mais plutôt de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Parce qu'en plus de parler à tout vitesse elle oubliait des syllabes, déformait ses phrases ou ne les finissait tout simplement pas.

A un moment elle sortit de la pièce tout en parlant et elle dut revenir quelques secondes plus tard pour lui dire de la suivre. Rosemary sursauta et obéit en traînant des pieds. Elle la suivit jusqu'à ce qui avait du être un grenier mais qui avait été refait plus récemment que le premier étage d'après l'odeur de peinture. Ash poussa une porte blanche et entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés de toutes les affaires achetées pour Rosemary à la supérette. Elle commença à déballer, lui faisant signe pour qu'elle l'aide. Rosemary arrêta de regarder autour d'elle et vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour déchirer les emballages avec elle.

- Bon, c'est ta chambre. Ça a été refait donc tu d'vrais pas avoir trop froid, désolée pour l'odeur mais c'est pour ça que j'tai pris du spray. On a une autre chambre au deuxième mais c'est celle que Jervis, un pote a ton frère, qui l'utilise quand il vient et, bah, personne d'autre veut l'utiliser, me demande pas pourquoi parce que j'le dirai pas.

Elle hocha la tête et la laissa parler, préférant regarder autour d'elle. Ça faisait à peu près la taille de sa chambre en Géorgie, mais l'un des murs était penché, la peinture était ocre et le linoléum était le même que dans le salon. Il y avait juste un lit, une commode et un bureau avec une chaise, qui eux avaient déjà du être utilisés et tout était complètement vide. Elle coupa les dernières étiquettes et alla ranger ses vêtements tandis qu'Ash mettait des draps sur son lit. Sentant qu'elle allait bientôt repartir vers je ne sais quelle tâche parce qu'elles avaient fini elle n'y tint plus.

- Pourquoi on court ?

Elle l'avait coupé au milieu d'une litanie sur le bruit que faisait le pick up de Lindsey et Ash se retourna vers elle avec un sourire gêné. Sauf qu'elle commençait à ne vraiment plus supporter tout ça. Le silence n'avait jamais semblé aussi agréable. Ash soupira et s'assit sur le lit, tapotant la place à côté d'elle. Rosemary vint s'asseoir en priant pour qu'elle ne recommence pas à parler à cent-vingt mots la minute. Pitié. Elle joignit ses mains sur son jean et regarda ailleurs.

- Tu vois c'matin t'avais pas l'air bien... alors j'me suis dis que ... Ben, ça irait mieux si je t'occupais.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Oh. C'était donc ça. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle n'avait pas pensé aux derniers événements de toute la matinée, trop occupée par le babillage incessant de Scarlett et son rythme impossible à suivre. Elle rougit un peu. Elle n'avait pas réalisé. Profitant qu'elle soit silencieuse, ce qui ne durerait probablement pas, elle réfléchit un peu. C'était visiblement une fille très gentille, ou qui agissait comme telle en sa présence, et son travail semblait être de fournir du matériel à Jonathan, vendre ce qu'il faisait et s'occuper de sa maison. Elle était moins intelligente que son frère ou Molly, sinon elle serait dans le laboratoire, et si elle avait été seule à son age pendant le No Man's Land alors elle devait avoir de sérieuses lacunes dans son éducation. Rosemary rougit en comprenant exactement _comment _une adolescente aussi jolie avait pu survivre seule. Une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête. Elle ne faisait pas semblant d'être aussi gentille. Ash ressentait de la compassion envers elle parce qu'elle avait reçu des avances d'un pédophile et que c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Et c'était peut être vache, mais elle comptait bien profiter de sa gentillesse pour obtenir les réponses qu'elle cherchait à avoir depuis si longtemps. Elle commença par quelque chose d'évident.

- Euhm...Qu'est-ce que c'est ton travail ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Les gens m'appellent pour avoir des trucs, moi j'appelle d'autres contacts pour qu'ils me passent ces trucs puis je fais le pigeon voyageur. Avec ton frère c'est pareil, soit il veut des gens à qui vendre ce qu'il fait, soit on lui commande des trucs, soit c'est moi qui commande des trucs pour lui.

-Donc tu ne travaille pas que pour lui ?

-Nann j'suis à mon compte.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça n'était pas tout à fait la réponse qu'elle attendait et ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle vivait ici. Ni pourquoi Jonathan lui laissait le champ libre pour organiser sa vie. Elle voyait très mal son frère se transformer en carpette pour le premier joli minois venu mais elle partit dans cette direction là, regardant volontairement ses mains qu'elle se mit à tripoter.

-Et euh, vous deux vous êtes ...

Du coin de l'œil elle la vit grimacer. Question sensible. Ils se disputaient souvent ? Ça expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé de sa petite amie.

-... Ecoute poulette y'a des couples super simples, un mec rencontre une fille, ils sortent ensemble, finissent par s'marier... Ben tu vois moi et ton frère... C'est pas du tout ça.

A ce moment là elle lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

- J'pense que tu dois l'avoir un peu vu depuis l'temps mais Jonathan va pas bien.

Aha, donc elle allait enfin avoir ses réponses. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et prit un air inquiet mais ne posa pas de questions pour que Scarlett continue.

- Il a des, euh, des troubles bipolaires à cycles rapide, j'crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. Ça veux dire qu'il va y avoir des périodes où il va devenir un peu dingue, genre il se prend pour un dieu et il attaque tout le monde, et d'autres où il va être super déprimé et super fatigué. Mon boulot à moi c'est d'm'occuper de lui et d'faire de mon mieux pour qu'il suive toujours la même routine et qu'il oublie pas de dormir ou d'manger comme ça les, euh, les crises sont moins nombreuses.

Elle hocha la tête. Ash avait sous entendu ça une ou deux fois et Rosemary était pratiquement certaine que Jonathan l'appelait plus souvent quand il était déprimé. Et pour avoir un peu vécu avec lui un week end ou deux elle savait que son frère était totalement incapable de s'occuper de lui même. Scarlett lui serra un petit peu les mains pour être sûre qu'elle fasse attention.

- Quand il est déprimé ça se voit parce qu'il dit rien et il finit vite par plus vouloir sortir du pieu, et il faut pas le laisser tout seul. Par contre quand il commence à glousser tu viens me voir et si tu me trouve pas au bout de cinq minutes tu te barres de la bibli et tu vas te cacher. Moi je me débrouilles mais toi c'est super important que tu sortes.

Les yeux de Rosemary s'écarquillèrent et elle recula pour lâcher ses mains. Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire que son frère lui ferait du mal ? Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, même si elle savait qu'il était un meurtrier et un fou criminel elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la prendre au sérieux. Enfin Jonathan quoi ! Il s'étouffait sur des muffins au popcorn ! Il se cachait dans des balles de foin pour la prendre par surprise ! Il faisait semblant de faire de la guitare sur les chansons de _Black Sabbath _! C'était même difficile pour elle de l'imaginer tirer sur Lionel alors ne serait-ce que la gifler ? C'était complètement absurde. Intellectuellement elle savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, mais émotionnellement elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire quelque chose de mal.

Après cela elle décida qu'elle avait eu suffisamment de réponses et demanda avec une toute petite voix si elles n'avaient pas autre chose à faire. Ce qu'Ash prit comme une invitation à parler et bon sang ce que cette fille pouvait être bavarde. Elle dut la pousser jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse tenir son rythme et elle commença à préparer à manger à toute vitesse tout en discutant. Mais cette fois ci elle parlait un peu moins vite, lui laissant le temps de répondre avant de repartir immédiatement dans ses diatribes. Rosemary commença a sérieusement craindre qu'en fait c'était son rythme normal. Si elle arrivait à la fois à organiser son frère, la bibliothèque et tout un business à elle seule, c'était plus que probable.

Rien que de la regarder peler six pommes de terre, en hurlant des insanités dans le combiné du téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son visage en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Rosemary pour peler un seul tubercule, elle se sentait épuisée. Et dépassée. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant d'énergie. Comment Jonathan pouvait il supporter ça ?

Et bien en vérité il ne supportait pas ça du tout. A partir du moment où Ash alla chercher Molly et son frère pour manger elle commença à parler à un rythme normal et en jurant peu. Quand elle le fit remarquer à Jonathan il lui sourit en lui disant qu'il lui avait fait comprendre il y a des années qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle parle comme ça en sa présence. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle apprenne la leçon, elle refusait d'arrêter de donner des surnoms et elle l'insultait toujours. Pourtant il avait tout essayé. Il refusa de dire ce qu'il avait fait et Rosemary se dit qu'elle ne tenait pas à savoir.

Lindsey arriva un quart d'heure après qu'ils aient commencé à manger, s'installa comme si de rien n'était et le reste du repas elle alterna entre envoyer des piques à Jonathan et discuter avec Molly, faisant très attention à arrêter ses vacheries dès qu'Ash lui faisait un regard noir. En fait Lindsey c'était un peu l'oncle foldingue de la famille, comme dans les sitcoms. Bizarre et agaçante mais ils semblaient bien l'aimer quand même. Par contre Rosemary ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle pouvait être plus effrayée par Ash que par son frère. Lui il était tout maigre, anguleux, pas très beau avec de gros cernes, des cicatrices et des brûlures partout et elle, elle était toute petite et adorable. Tiens au fait...

-Euhm, euh, Ash ? Tu...Tu as quel âge ?

Ratant complètement l'air paniqué de Jonathan elle lui répondit nonchalamment.

- Vingt deux ans pourquoi ?

Si elle avait été un personnage de cartoon sa mâchoire serait tombée sur le sol avec un bruit de klaxon. Mais elle n'était pas un personnage de cartoon alors elle se contenta de bégayer un "...O-Oh..." pendant que son frère se pinçait l'arête du nez. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas que sa petite amie faisait jeune, elle était juste trop jeune pour lui ! Il avait quoi, douze ans de plus ? A peu près non ? Elle plissa les yeux et se pencha jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux centimètres de son visage.

_-Vieux pervers._

Comme par hasard il choisit le moment où elle lui chuchota ça pour décider qu'en fait il n'avait plus faim et qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'en plus il devait ramener Molly, qu'il attrapa par le poignet et traîna derrière lui pour éviter le regard accusateur de Rosemary. C'est ça ! Fuis tant que tu le peux espèce de lâche ! Ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'ajouter qu'il était un gros vicelard à sa longue liste de défauts. Ash, qui n'avait rien compris, fit une drôle de tête en le voyant partir comme ça. Puis elle haussa les épaules et débarrassa son couvert tandis que Lindsay pouffait dans son coin en souriant à Rosemary. Quoi ? C'était vrai !

Elle haussa les épaules et alla aider la rousse, qui encore une fois lui dit qu'elle se débrouillerait et ajouta qu'il y avait des films à elle à côté de la télévision si Rosemary s'ennuyait. Elle alla donc prendre la pile et s'assit sur le divan pour en choisir un. Apparemment tous étaient des copies empruntées à une boutique de location et l'espace d'un instant elle se demanda qui accepterait de vendre des trucs à des criminels. Puis elle se souvint que c'était Gotham et que les criminels de ce quartier devaient composer au moins cinquante pour cent de la clientèle et haussa les épaules en mettant un disque dans le lecteur. Sur la jaquette il y avait écrit qu'il avait eu des prix et en plus c'était sur une catastrophe où plein de gens étaient morts, ça devait être bien non ?

Non.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de film elle comprit que Titanic n'était pas un film catastrophe mais un drame à l'eau de rose. Alors qu'elle était en train de s'endormir à cause du manque d'action, Scarlett avait les larmes aux yeux et était presque sur le point de se jeter hors du canapé et sur la télévision à cause d'un type nommé Cal ou un truc comme ça. Soudainement elle sursauta, puis leva les yeux au ciel et sortit un portable de sa poche. Elle regarda l'écran puis souffla en se relevant.

-Faut que je parte, j'reviens d'ici... Une heure j'dirais.

Ash lui posa une main sur la tête et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir en courant. Sauf qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claquer, au lieu de ça elle entendit ses pas monter jusqu'au deuxième étage. Rosemary fronça les sourcils et regarda le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ?

* * *

Dunduduuuuun ! Cliffhanger de mahrde parce que ce chapitre était juste trop long. En fait ce chapitre c'est le chapitre d'avant, ce chapitre et le prochain (déjà rédigé). Ça fait en tout 14.000 mots et c'est juste trop long.


End file.
